Crossing The Thin Line
by simplyme.beautifulyou
Summary: Cassandra Malfoy is reunited with her mother and twin brother Draco when the war is over. Our heroes return to complete their seventh year. Draco and Hermione as Head Boy/Girl and Cassie as Little Miss Matchmaker.D/H B/OC R/L HP/G. Full Summary Inside.R&R
1. A New Beginning

**Hey guys, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic so I hope you like it. It _is_ a Dramione fic, I promise you, it's just written from my OC's point of view and includes her romance as well, but the main focus is Dramione, of course. It kinda has to be from her POV anyway otherwise it won't fit in with the plot. I hope you enjoy reading it and make sure you R&R, pleeeease. :).  
><strong>

**_Full Summary: Harry & Co. are returning to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year. Cassandra Malfoy is finally reunited with her mother and twin brother, Draco, with whom she was separated at birth. Narcissa made sure to check on her whilst she was staying with a wealthy muggle family in London. Cassie had to teach herself and is excited at being able to finally go to Hogwarts. She is very different from the usual Malfoy's. Draco has been made Head Boy and Hermione, of course, has been made Head Girl. When Cassie see's the tension between the two, she gets up to some matchmaking madness, pulling Blaise along with her for the ride._**

**Disclaimer: I do not, as much as I wish, nor will I ever own Harry Potter. I own nothing except for my OC's and the plot.**

Chapter One: A New Beginning.

I took a deep breath as I stepped out onto Platform 9 and 3/4 for the first time in my life. Even though I was seventeen and going to be a seventh year at Hogwarts, I had not been here my entire life. I had lived in muggle London, away from the wizarding world, for my own and my family's safety. Truth be told, I was absolutely terrified. The only person I knew was Draco, my twin brother, which barely counts for anything. And speaking of the devil, he came through the barrier with Mother. I saw students wishing their families goodbye, I smiled slightly, at the happy sight. It was much needed after the war. Draco gave Mother a quick peck on the cheek and didn't even shoot a second look back. Mother sighed but had a hint of a smile in her eyes. She was much happier than I expect she was when Father was still with her.

"Now, Cassandra. You walk in there with your head held high. You carry the Malfoy name, but more importantly, you represent the women of the Malfoy family. On top of all that, have _fun_ sweetheart, you deserve it." Mother smiled, pinching my cheek lovingly. I rolled my eyes at her but I was grinning.

"Love you, Mother." I bid her goodbye and kissed her on the cheek. I climbed aboard the Hogwart's Express, waving to her. I squeezed down the aisle, passing the full compartments, until I came across an empty one. I slid the doors shut behind me and put my bag up in the holders. I sat down and gazed out the window. Mother had already disapparated, though I still saw many other parents waving from the platform, most mothers with tears streaking down their faces. After all students were aboard, the train lurched forward on the tracks. I watched the changing landscapes and heard other students stumbling and laughing as they bustled down the aisles. My short found peace was interrupted by a girl who came crashing into my compartment. She had long, shiny and straight auburn hair that reached the small of her back and she had sparkling chocolate eyes that went with a matching smile upon her face.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked perkily.

"Not at all." I gestured at the empty seats and let my hand fall limp in my lap.

"Thanks." She replied breathlessly, after stowing her bags, "I'm Victoria, by the way, but you can just call me Tori." She shot me warm smile and stuck out her hand in greeting. I accepted it gratefully.

"I'm Cassandra, but you can call me Cassie." I introduced myself with a smile of my own. Tori studied me inquisitively until recognition lit in her twinkling eyes.

"Ohmigosh! You look so much like Malfoy!" She squealed in amazement. I gave a hearty laugh.

"I should. I mean, he is my identical twin brother." I shrugged nonchalantly, waiting for her reaction. Her eyes widened theatrically and she kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"You-You-You're his _sister_?" Tori exclaimed. I smirked and she took a sharp intake of breath.

"You _are_ his sister. If anyone doubted that, you just killed it when you smirked. You guys even smirk the same." She shook her head in disbelief. Suddenly, Tori's head snapped up and the grin dropped from her lips.

"I suppose you want me to leave then? 'Cause I'm a half blood and all..." She mumbled. I frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Why would I make you leave? There's nothing wrong with being a half blood. Or muggle-born, either, for a matter of fact."

Tori's expression turned into one of pure shock and surprise.

"Well, you are Malfoy's sister and he only associates with other pure bloods." She explained, looking a little abashed. I narrowed my eyes. How could my brother be so rude and prejudiced?

"Well that's my brother, not me. I personally have absolutely no problem." I shrugged and her smile returned.

"Wow, you look a lot like Malfoy, but you sure are different in your own ways." Tori remarked. I grinned ruefully. I knew I acted differently. I was raised with an extremely wealthy muggle family though, so I did have some aristocratic tendencies, however, I did not have the same prejudices most pureblood's did. We were talking most of the way until a girl about the same age as us barged into the compartment. She had medium length inky black hair that rested in soft waves against her shoulders and piercing green eyes. She had already changed into her robes and stood at the doorway.

"You might wanna get changed now, we're nearly at Hogsmeade." The girl informed us.

"Thanks Meghan." Tori replied, standing up. Meghan did a double take when she saw me as she turned to leave.

"Are you related to Malfoy?" She asked bluntly. Again, I gave a laugh. Her blunt honesty made me like her already.

"Yes. He's my twin brother." I explained.

"Oh! I didn't know that he had a twin sister." Meghan shrugged, "Well, it was nice to meet you?" She asked for my name.

"Cassandra." I finished for her. I took my tailored robes from my bag and went to get changed. I folded my floral patterned silk skirt and cashmere sweater, stowing them neatly in my bag. I glanced over myself in the full length mirror. I left my top button undone with the tie left casually loose. My shirt was tucked into the grey pleated skirt that just brushed above my knees. I didn't wear my stockings, since it was a warm summer. Over the top was a warm, grey, v-neck sweater. I pulled on the matching socks and buckled my polished, black shoes. I slipped on my robes and walked back into my compartment. The girl, Meghan, had decided to stay with us and soon enough we were pulling into Hogsmeade Station. Tori took my hand as we got off the train. I understood why very clearly. The station was packed with students of all years. She pulled me through the crowd to where horseless carriages were being filled. We climbed into one that had a petite girl with caramel soft curls, a boy with bright orange hair, a girl that must have been the aforementioned boys sister because she had fiery red hair and another boy with messy black hair and green eyes. He had on his trademark round spectacles and I immediately knew who they were.

"You must be the Golden Trio, or quartet," I nodded to the fourth girl, "that I've heard so much about. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Cassandra, Cassandra Malfoy." I introduced. The girl with caramel curls, Hermione, stared at me in shock while the other three gave me wary, almost hostile, looks.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked, horrified that I might have insulted them.

"You're Malfoy's sister?" Harry asked incredulously. I nodded, confirming his answer.

"Come here to torment us? Why don't you go back to your Death Eater friends?" Ron spat. Tori interrupted them angrily.

"How could you be so rude? Cassie is nothing but kind. If you're going to judge her on Malfoy's actions, you're just as prejudiced as he is." She waved a clenched fist in his face. I pulled her back down.

"Don't worry about it. Obviously my brother must have been a jerk if this is their reaction. I'm sorry." I apologised. Hermione spoke up gently.

"We're the ones that should be sorry. Tori's right. So why haven't we seen you at Hogwarts before? Or, in fact, even known you existed?" She asked politely.

"Draco and I were separated at birth, for safety reasons, I guess you could say. I lived with a wealthy muggle family in London. When the war was over, Mother sent for me once Voldemort was killed. I've been self-taught until now." I explained. Hermione gave me a tentative smile.

"So thanks to you, I can now be with my family again. It means a lot to me, I really appreciate it." I thanked them gratefully.

"Er, no problem." Harry replied, seemingly confused about something. We soon arrived at the castle and I gazed up at it's historic beauty in awe.

"Wow! It's amazing." I exclaimed, still staring up at Hogwarts unbelievably. Ginny and Hermione smiled knowingly and Tori giggled.

"What?" I asked, but not really paying attention.

"You should see your face. I'd imagine ours would've looked the same when we first saw Hogwarts." Ginny answered, grinning.

We filed into the Entrance Hall where a Professor in green velvet robes pulled me aside whilst the others were climbing the stone staircase and entering what looked to be another hall.

"Miss. Malfoy, you need to be Sorted into your house. Your house will be like your family. Do the right thing and you will earn points, do the wrong and you shall lose points. Now, I'm sure you'd rather be Sorted out here than with the first years." She explained sternly but kindly. The elder woman handed me a worn hat that had a tear at the brim.

"Place the Sorting Hat on your head and he'll tell you where your loyalties will lie."

I nodded and set it atop my ringlets. I jumped in fright when I heard a deep voice inside of my head.

"_Yes... A Malfoy I see. You are an unusual one for a Malfoy though. You _are_ cunning, with a mind worthy of Ravenclaw and show unwavering loyalty for your loved ones, a trait worthy of Helga. However, your bravery, leadership and honesty are your strongest traits._"

"GRYFFINDOR!" He shouted and the Professor smiled happily but her eyes betrayed her surprise.

"Miss. Malfoy, congratulations. I'm Professor McGonnagal, your head of house and I expect you will honour being in this house and earn us many points with your achievements." And with that she led me towards the stairs where many young first year's were waiting. I entered what was named the Great Hall and I could definitely see why. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky at the time, which tonight, was cloudless with stars twinkling in the dark sky. There were four long tables covering the length of the hall with a fifth one at the back where I assumed the teachers sat. I spotted Tori and hurried over to the table she was sitting at. She gave me a hug and squealed excitedly when I sat next to her. I knew that this was the Gryffindor table since she had mentioned on the train that she was one of the Lion's proudly.

"I can't believe it! You're the first Malfoy to ever be in another house besides Slytherin." Ginny exclaimed from across the table. I glanced over at the other side of the hall, my eyes falling upon a table filled with student's clad in green and silver stitched robes. I searched for Draco and found him. He was sitting next to an extremely handsome dark skinned boy, who was looking directly at me. He murmured something to Draco, who glanced up and met my stare. He gave a confused look and turned back to the front where the Sorting was to begin. I changed the direction of my gaze from the mysterious cutie to Tori.

"Who's that?" I whispered in her ear and inclined my head towards the boy. She quickly looked around, remaining inconspicuous and a small smile graced her lips.

"That is Blaise Zabini. Your brother's best friend and one of the hottest pieces of man meat at Hogwart's. Such a shame he's in Slytherin. They're our rivals. If they weren't I'm sure many of us Lionesses would've given into his charms a looong time ago. In fact, some of them already have." She informed me. I raised a single eyebrow at her in interest. After the Sorting and the following magnificent feast were over, Tori and Ginny led the way to the Gryffindor Tower. We came across a portrait of a Fat Lady.

"Password?" She asked regally.

"Dragon Claws" Ginny said and the portrait swung open, revealing a Common Room that was decorated in scarlet red and gold furnishings. A welcoming fire was burning in the fireplace which was surrounded by cosy armchairs. There was a staircase on the left and a matching one on the right.

"This one leads to the girl's dormitories." Tori told me, taking my arm and leading me up the right side stairwell. We reached a room that had five four poster beds with red and gold hangings. Next to each bed was our trunks set out. I claimed the empty bed next to Tori's and took out my pyjamas. I went into the bathroom to get changed into my pale pink silk and lace night gown and slippers. I padded out quietly, making sure I didn't wake the other two girls sharing our room. I slipped beneath my light covers and made sure my wand was under my pillow.

"Good night Tori, night Ginny." I whispered.

"Good night Cassie." I heard them reply in equally hushed tones. I fell asleep with a small smile on my lips.

**So there was the first chappie! I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think, constructive criticism rather than flames please. Flames are just not nice. Okay, so press that little blue link at the bottom of the page. You know the one, it says: Review This Chapter. Nawwies thank you to all of those who review. I love you guys. xoxo. (That goes to my readers as well.)**


	2. Potions With The Slytherins

**Hey again guys! So here is chappie number two :) I hope you enjoy and get more of an insight of Cassie's personality and her relationships with her fellow students. (And hopefully where they will lead.) I would like to thank my first reviewer, jessirose85, and I give her a big box of virtual cookies :). Anyways, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, as much as I wish, nor will I ever own Harry Potter. I only own my OC's and the plot.**

Chapter Two: Potions With The Slytherins.

I awoke early in the morning, so early that Ginny, Tori, Parvati and Lavender were all still asleep. I got my uniform silently and snuck into the bathroom, taking the shower while it was still free. After pulling on my grey sweater, I went over to the vanity. I pulled my wand from the waistband of my skirt and did a quick drying spell on my hair so my platinum blonde ringlets bounced back up against my shoulder blades. I twisted a shorter piece that hung near my face and clipped it to the side. I put a dash of mascara and dabbed on some nude lip gloss. I was ready for the day. I slid my wand back in my waistband and went back into my dorm. Ginny was already up and changed. Tori was lightly snoring into her pillow. I stifled a giggle.

"Cassie, help me out." Ginny ordered, sneaking over to Tori's bedside. She waved her hand, gesturing for me to do the same.

"Okay, on three, we're going to lift the mattress." She instructed. She slipped her hands beneath the mattress and I followed her example.

"One... Two... Three!" We lifted the mattress which sent a snoozing Tori tumbling to the floor. Tori awoke with a start.

"ARE YOU BLOODY MAD? THAT IS NO WAY TO WAKE A PERSON UP! YOU TWO MUST HAVE A DEATH WISH!" She started screaming at us. We bolted down the stairs and into the Common Room, giggling madly the entire way before collapsing on one of the couches together, where we started laughing even harder. Tori had chased us down the steps in her pyjamas and our fellow Gryffindors were watching on with interest. Tori froze midway through ranting, realising that she was standing in the middle of the Common Room where boys and girls were lounging before going down to breakfast. Her cheeks turned steadily into a scarlet colour, matching the decor. Ginny and I had tears from laughing so hard and I silently thanked Merlin that I had put on water proof mascara. Harry and Ron were coming down from the boys dormitories with their room mates Seamus, who was dating Parvati, and Dean Thomas, I think that was his name. They stopped mid conversation and stared at the sight of us in front of them. Ginny and me were stifling laughter and Tori was in her pyjamas that had cows printed all over them saying 'Mooooo' and threateningly waving her slipper at us. Tori's eyes widened when she saw Dean and dashed back up the stairs to our dorm. Harry came over and pecked Ginny on the cheek.

"You are so evil." He commented, but he was grinning.

"You know it." She winked at him, "I did actually grow up with Fred and George for brothers. I had to hold my own." She reasoned.

Tori came down the stairs again fifteen minutes later in her school robes and was exaggeratedly ignoring us. The seven of us went down to breakfast in the Great Hall. I sat in between Ginny, and Tori, who was still ignoring us.

"Ginny?" I whispered, so Tori wouldn't hear.

"Mmm?" She mumbled, not really paying attention.

"Does Tori have a thing for Dean?" I pried curiously. Ginny's head snapped up in interest.

"Yeah, she does. Well, she won't admit it but it's obvious to the rest of us. Dean likes her back too, but again, he won't admit it either." She told me excitedly.

"I have an idea." I whispered back and I filled her in on my plan. We had Potions with the Slytherins this morning, a.k.a my brother. I nodded to Ginny and we put the first part of my plan into action. With a flick of my wand, Tori's books fell to the ground and Dean stayed behind to help her. I grinned, it was working so far. I sat with Ginny at the back and by the time Tori came back in, the only seat available was next to Dean. When Tori noticed this, she blushed. I gave Ginny an evil smirk and she grinned. Just then, a stout man with thinning grey hair and a robust belly came into the classroom. He commanded the attention of the class once he was standing at the front.

"Good morning class." He greeted us in a joyous manner.

"Good morning Professor Slughorn." We replied.

"Today, we will be making Living Death-" A bout of groans could be heard around the classroom, "I know we attempted this potion two years ago, very few succeeding. It, however, is a N.E.W.T level potion and therefore we will be doing it again today." He continued.

"Now, I will be assorting you into pairs. The person you're paired with today will remain your partner for the rest of the year. You will be partnered with a person from the opposite house as Headmistress McGonnagal believes it will promote inter-house unity." Professor Slughorn finished. I searched around the classroom until my eyes rested on Draco. I wondered if I would be partnered with him. I wouldn't mind, he is rather talented at Potions. When Slughorn got to the L's I resumed listening again.

"Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson." I saw a girl who looked like a pug screw up her face in distaste and Neville, whom was in my house, have a look of pure horror on his face. I took it that these two did not get along.

"Cassandra Malfoy and Blaise Zabini." My eyes widened when I heard the cutie was going to be my partner, I looked over to where he was sitting beside Draco and flashed him a winning smile. He looked taken aback for a second and then flashed me an equally dazzling row of pearly whites.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." Slughorn called out. I saw my brothers face contort into one of utmost disgust. I shook my head at his callousness. I searched round for Hermione and saw she had a nearly matching expression. She caught my eye and I shot her a sympathetic smile. She gave a shrug as if to say 'What can you do?'.

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley." Ginny perked up immediately and winked at Harry, who grinned in return. **A/N: Ginny is in their class because, technically they're eighth years returning to complete their seventh year which they hadn't been able to last year because of the war, so Ginny would now be in seventh year anyway so she shares a class with them.**

Slughorn finished his list and placed it back on his desk. Tori raised her hand urgently.

"Yes, Miss. Mitchell's?" He asked, rubbing his balding forehead.

"Sir, you haven't assigned Dean or I a partner." Tori pointed out.

"Ah, I see. Well, there are no more Slytherins, so I guess I'll make an exception in your case. You and Mr. Thomas can partner together." He shrugged and turned back to his desk. I smirked to myself. This wasn't even a part of the plan, but it sure would help it along the way.

"Alright, rearrange yourselves so you're next to your partners. I have already set the necessary ingredients next to your cauldrons, so you can get started straight away." Slughorn beamed, as if he'd done us a huge favour. I picked up my books and walked over to where Blaise was sitting at a table that had a cauldron set up and an assortment of ingredients next to it. I pulled up a seat and placed my books next to his.

"Hey." He greeted, smiling warmly.

"Hi." I replied, kind of awkwardly. Merlin, what was wrong with me?

"So you're Draco's twin sister?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Yep. So you're Draco's best mate?" I responded with a question. I reached for the Potions textbook on our table and flicked it open to the page that had the method for Living Death Potion. Blaise chuckled lightly.

"I guess you could call me that, carina" He answered. I raised an eyebrow at his pet name for me and grinned but I didn't say anything. I had been stirring the potion whilst Blaise added the ingredients. He was trying to chop the scarab beetles and each time he brought down the knife, it would skittle away.

"Here, give it to me. Stir the potion." I instructed. He gave me the knife and stirred. I placed the scarab beetle back on the board and pressed the flat of the knife against it, crushing the beetle so we were able to successfully extract its juice. Blaise just stared at it in wonder and then turned to face me. He shook his head.

"Intelligente e bella, definitivamente un Malfoy" He muttered in Italian that I couldn't understand.

"Pardon?" I asked, confused. We switched places again and he copied how I'd been crushing the beetles instead of chopping them.

"Never mind, carina." He replied. I shrugged and continued stirring. I glanced at where Tori sat with Dean. She was blushing as he showed her how to stir properly, his hand resting on hers and I saw Ginny and Harry conversing excitedly. I went back to stirring until I was interrupted by shouting coming from the other side of the room.

"Uh-oh." Blaise muttered under his breath. He had lost focus on our potion and was watching the source of sound. Draco was leaning against the bench, smirking and Hermione was red-faced and exploding at him.

"YOU INSUFFERABLE TWAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT. YOU EGOTISTICAL, ARROGANT, POMPOUS, STUCK-UP, ELITIST LITTLE PRAT!" She screamed and strutted out the classroom. Everyone was silent and turned the attention to Draco, who had turned back to his potion, stirring it contentedly with a pleased, satisfied air. Ginny was shooting greasies at him as he smirked at Blaise. He noticed me watching and I glared at him. He raised his hands as if to say 'What?' and I just narrowed my eyes. I turned back to the potion which was simmering nicely.

"What do we do now?" Blaise asked as he put the last of the ingredients into the cauldron.

"We wait." I said simply. I didn't need to stir it anymore, I just needed to keep an eye on it. Blaise and I were chatting for the rest of class, since we had a double. We were talking about Quidditch when Professor Slughorn was coming around and examined our potions.

"Ah, Mr. Zabini and Miss. Malfoy. It definitely seems you've done a splendid job. We'll see in a moment." He commented. He pulled a single leaf out of his pocket and dropped it into the potion. The leaf was incinerated as soon as it touched the lethal liquid. Slughorn gasped and clapped his hands together.

"Well done, well done! It's perfect!" He exclaimed gleefully. I smiled brightly at him and he beamed with joy.

"I'm having a little exclusive start of term party and I would love for you two to come." He said excitedly. I nodded along with Blaise.

"You can leave class once you clean up." He told us before moving to the next table. Blaise put away the used bowls and I used a vanishing spell on the potion. We had lunch now and we walked down together.

"So what's the deal with my brother and Hermione. She is nothing but nice, why does he rile her up?" I inquired, trying to see his reasons. Blaise shook his head and then paused, considering something.

"Can you keep a secret?" He wondered. I nodded and he leaned toward me until he was next to my ear.

"I think he likes her. He can't shut up about how she does this or that and how it pissed him off in some way or other. That's my theory." He whispered. His breath tickled my neck and a shiver passed through my spine. I shook off the feeling and faced Blaise again.

"You know, that actually sounds reasonable." We arrived outside the Great Hall and I remembered that I had to see Draco. I decided to take some pumpkin pasties and muffins with me.

"See you." I waved Blaise off. He gave me a nod and dug into his lunch. I used a levitating spell on my little platter of food and tucked my wand back into my skirt. I skipped through the corridors and up staircases until I came across a painting of a young woman in an old-fashioned dress.

"Grindylow Nails." I said and the portrait opened into a common room with red and silver furnishings. I saw Draco lounging in an armchair by the fireplace. He barely glanced up when I came in. I sat on the three seater lounge near it.

"Draco, what did you say to Hermione in Potions?" I began gently. At this he looked up.

"Nothing." He murmured. I was starting to get angry. I wasn't very patient.

"Draco, you most obviously did not say nothing! I don't see what sort of _sick_ satisfaction you get from tormenting Hermione, but she has been nothing but nice to me and everyone else. Just tell me what you said!" I demanded.

"I called her a know-it-all, annoying, filthy mudblood." He shrugged, as if it were perfectly okay to say that to someone.

"DRACO, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HER, MUCH LESS TO HER! THAT IS DISGUSTING MANNERS AND I'M SURE MOTHER RAISED YOU TO ACT BETTER! NO WONDER SHE BLEW UP AT YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW RUDE YOU ARE!_" _I shouted at him. His eyes widened in shock at my reaction.

"You're lucky I haven't hexed you into an oblivion." I threatened, my hand automatically moving to rest on my waist atop my wand. I heard someone cough and whipped around to see an affronted looking Hermione standing at the entrance. I immediately replaced my scowl with a forced smile.

"Hello Hermione." I greeted, my voice tight.

"Hey Cassie. Er, I was just wondering if you would like to join Ginny, Harry, Ron and I for the rest of lunch. We still have twenty minutes." She offered kindly.

"Sure, I was just leaving. But before I do, I think that there was something Draco would like to say to you." I answered pointedly and Draco's features turned incredulous. We glared at each other until he let off with a relenting sigh.

"Fine... Sorry, Granger." He mumbled, barely loud enough to hear. Hermione was watching on with surprise.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you, could you repeat it a little louder?" I taunted. I knew I was pushing it but Draco deserved it after saying that, to a friend of mine no less. If looks could kill, I'd be dead right now with the death glare Draco shot me.

"I'm sorry, Granger." He repeated, louder and very tightly. I could tell every muscle in his body was restraining him from grabbing his wand and hexing me. I smiled cheerily.

"Okay, let's go." I said to Hermione, who was blinking back to reality. She exited the portrait first. I peered back over my shoulder and Draco was staring after me sourly.

"I hate you." He mouthed silently.

"Love you too, bro." I grinned and winked at him. Draco just rolled his eyes. I followed Hermione down to the Great Hall to finish lunch.

**So, I hope you enjoyed and keep reading! It hasn't _really_ shown Draco and Cassie's relationship as bro and sis yet because I'm not absolutely sure where I wanna go with it. I know that Cassie is powerful because of her Malfoy gene's, as is Draco, however, Cassie is brave and courageous (that's another reason why she's in Gryffindor) enough to use _all_ of it, which makes her so dangerous... sometimes ;) anyways, it's sort of weird between them in some ways because Cassie's grown up knowing about him but he's grown up without knowing her (I'll explain more later in the story) so it makes it a bit odd between them because Draco has to allow this new person in his life but at the same time, he's kinda always wanted to have a sister to look after and protect (in my story ;P) so yeah :). Anyways, again, click the blue link that says: Review This Story. Go on, click it. Thanks to all those who review. 3.**


	3. The Italian Stallion

**Hi again guys! So here it is, chappie number three. I hope you like it and sorry for the delay. I had a bit of a busy week at school. I would also like to thank my reviewers for last chapter. To iidaahh: Here it is, and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reviewing. To ilovepurple13: Thanks heaps. I'm glad you like it. I like how Cassie has the control over him too ;) and I didn't want her to be a lot like Draco because she wasn't raised by Lucius, so she had different upbringing which ultimately effects how she is too. However, she does have some trademark Malfoy tendencies, such as smirking and can be very deceiving and cunning**, like the Sorting Hat said,** and a few more will come to surface throughout the story. To Foolish-Traveler: I'm happy you enjoyed it and your review made my day! Thanks and here is your update.  
>I send you all virtual cupcakes :) <strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not, as much as I wish, nor will I ever own Harry Potter. I just own my OC's and the plot.**

**Happy Reading :)**

Chapter Three: The Italian Stallion.

"I've never _ever_ seen Malfoy listen to anybody else, it was bloody brilliant! He actually said sorry to me." Hermione retold everyone what happened in the Heads Common Room. Harry had his eyebrows raised and Ron's expression was one of disbelief.

"The man is the head of the family, but the woman is the neck. And she can turn the head anyway she wants to." I quoted my favourite muggle movie with a smirk. Tori snorted and burst out laughing.

"So Cassie, when did you want to start the extra session's of tutoring? We can just do it in my Common Room." Hermione wondered. I pondered this for a moment.

"How about tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow's fine." Hermione nodded slowly. I smiled gratefully at her and left the Hall. I decided to get to Transfiguration early and when I was nearly there I bumped into no other than Blaise Zabini. I was knocked to the ground and he instantly held out his hand. I accepted it graciously.

"My apologies, carina." He lifted me off the ground with ease. I grinned a little when he said my nick name.

"No problem." I waved it off.

"Where are you headed?" He asked, offering his arm, which I took.

"Transfiguration. How about you?"

"Study period, so naturally, I'm off to find some girls." He replied. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Let me guess, they just can't resist the Zabini charm." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Of course they can't resist this. I'm the Italian Stallion, carina." He said, his cute uneven smile making an appearance. I paused mid-step and pinched the bridge of my nose. I was shaking uncontrollably and trying to stifle my giggles. I threw my head back with laughter and tears were streaming from my grey orbs. I heard Blaise's deep throaty chuckle too as I wiped my cheeks.

"The Italian Stallion?" I questioned him, failing miserably at holding back more laughter.

"Of course, carina. That's what the girls call me." He shrugged, as if his attractiveness couldn't be helped.

"Oh please! Hogwarts' hottest piece of man meat I've heard, but definitely not the Italian Stallion." I shook my head.

"Hottest piece of man meat, eh?" He replied, smirking.

"Oh, dear Merlin. I can see your already oversized ego growing from here." I said in mock horror. Blaise dropped me a wink and I rolled my eyes again.

"Just face it carina. You want a piece of this well-done steak." He said matter-of-factly. I leaned in towards him and whispered in his ear.

"I prefer my steaks medium rare."

And I walked off, leaving Blaise to stare at me in shock. I sat next to Tori during Transfiguration and I wanted to talk to her about Dean.

"So, you and Dean looked pretty cosy in Potions." I brought it up, not so subtly. Tori blushed a deep red.

"We were not!" She retorted defensively.

"Getting a bit on the defensive there. Denial always means you like someone." I smirked. Tori just glared at me.

"You guys would be a totally cute couple, and he is so obviously into you. Why don't you say something?" I asked, a bit more gently. Tori just shook her auburn locks.

"I can't. I get so nervous around him, I just- I don't know." She bit her lip but continued on, "I've always been on the self-conscious side when it comes to my looks and I can't help but compare myself to you. I mean, you have perfect platinum blonde ringlets, flawlessly cream coloured skin, long graceful legs yet a petite build and frame, pretty grey eyes and perfect peony pink lips. Who couldn't feel insignificant next to that. You're physically the typical Malfoy." She explained meekly, staring at her feet.

"Come on now, you're beautiful in your own way too. Plus, Dean seems to only have eyes for you. Seriously, if that lesson went any longer, I'm sure he would've just dragged you into the closet and snogged you senseless." I tried to cheer her up. Tori shook her head sadly.

"You're only saying that because your my friend." She replied. I was beginning to get frustrated now. How could she not see how pretty she was?

"No, Tori, I'm not. You have beautifully straight and long auburn hair that most girls would die for to have hair as shiny as yours, your eyes are the colour of melted chocolate and they make me hungry if I stare at them too long-" At this Tori snorted, "you are slender and petite and have perfectly straight white teeth. Why would you feel self-conscious? You're gorgeous and lucky I'm not a guy, because I would've snatched you up when I first laid eyes on you." I let out a huge breath and settled down. Tori began to smile and she gave me a tight hug.

"Thanks." She mumbled and went back to her work. An idea kicked in. I had to get Tori and Dean together. I'd have to go to Dean this time. At lunch, I slid up the bench to where Ginny was sitting.

"Hey, Gin?" I greeted her.

"Yeah?" She asked, not looking away from her plate. I leaned in a little closer, so we had no danger of being overheard. I told her of my plan and she nodded. When classes were finished for the day and with everyone in the Common Room, I searched for Dean. I found him sitting with Seamus and Neville.

"Hey guys." I smiled brightly. They glanced up at me, realising who I was and offered me a seat.

"Dean, could I talk to you for a moment?" I asked pointedly and inclined my head towards the abandoned windows.

"Er, sure." He stood up and followed me. I decided that I would cut straight to the point.

"Do you have feelings for Tori?" I asked bluntly. Dean blushed and stared down at his shoes.

"Is it really that obvious?" He replied, embarrassed. At least Dean wasn't denying it. That would've made things harder.

"It's as obvious as it is that she likes you." I pointed out. Dean's head snapped up to meet my eyes.

"Tori likes _me_?" He asked incredulously.

"Very much so. But, you see, she's feeling a bit... how do you say? Insecure? Yes, insecure because she thinks that you don't nor would you ever like her that way." I explained to him.

"But why would she feel insecure? She's the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts." He asked, a confused expression flitting across his features. I smiled inwardly. He really liked her.

"How about you go tell her that? I think that you should ask her out. Just make sure it's romantic. I think you should go down to the lake to ask her. I'll even make it easy for you. When I do the thumbs up sign, come over to us and ask if you can talk to Tori alone and then ask her to come with you to the lake. She won't say no." I told him. Dean blushed again.

"I don't know..." He trailed off. I raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't giving you a choice." was all I said and walked back over to where Ginny was talking with Tori and Harry. They were talking about the upcoming Gryffindor quidditch tryouts.

"I don't know what to do. I mean, with Alicia, Angelina and Katie gone, we need three new chasers and bloody good ones if we want any chance of creaming the Slytherins." Harry was saying. He was the captain.

"Harry, I'll try out for chaser. I used to play quidditch all the time. By myself, of course, but I had plenty of time to practice." I spoke up. I noticed Tori wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. I glanced over the room and spotted Dean, who was watching me carefully. I gave him the thumbs up sign and he came over. I gave a small smirk.

"Hey Dean." I grinned in greeting.

"Hi. Um, Tori, can I speak to you alone?" He asked and Tori's head shot up in surprise.

"Uh, sure." She replied, a little flustered. Ginny and I shared a knowing look and Harry was eyeing us suspiciously.

"OK, what do you guys know that I don't?" He asked, his eyes still narrowed.

"A lot of things but in this case, Dean's going to ask Tori out." Ginny grinned happily.

"How do you know?" He scrunched up his nose in confusion.

"Let's just say, it's a woman's intuition." I shared a look with Ginny and we both burst out laughing. Harry just shook his head.

"Girls..." He sighed. Only a couple of minutes later and Tori came bounding over, a huge smile lighting up her face.

"Hey guys, I'm just going for a walk with Dean. I'll meet you all later." She said breathlessly and running off after Dean through the portrait hole. I winked at Ginny and Harry rolled his eyes. After talking for a while, I climbed up to my dormitory and undressed. I buttoned my silk red pyjama top, a similar colour as the decor, and pulled on the matching bottoms. I slipped under the covers and began reading 'Hogwarts: A History'. Ginny came in shortly afterwards and was soon snoring lightly away. I was up to the fourth chapter when Tori came in, humming the tune to a song and had a slightly dazed look on her face and was smiling dreamily. I snapped the book shut with a thud. Tori spun around on her heel and noticed that I was still awake. I opened my mouth to say something but before I could get anything out I was being suffocated by Tori, who was hugging me very tightly. When she released me, I sucked in a big gulp of air.

"Ohmigosh! You'll never believe what happened!" She squealed excitedly. I suppressed a smirk. I had a very good idea of what happened.

"Dean asked me out!" She exclaimed. Wow. Big shocker there. Never saw it coming.

"How nice! Where'd he ask you out to?" I played along, pretending I hadn't expected him to ask her.

"He told me it was a surprise." She grinned excitedly. I smiled back at her, before a yawn escaped my lips.

"I'll let you go to sleep now." She smiled.

"Thanks." I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"Good night Cassie."

"Night Tori." I smiled sleepily into my pillow.

**So, that was it. I'll try to update as soon as possible, I promise. I hope you liked it and keep the reviews coming in, I love to hear what you think of the story and constructive criticism is welcomed, I just don't want flames please. Flames are just rude and unnecessary. So, just click the blue link that says: Review This Story. You know the one. It's right there. Thanks to all who do review. :). I love you all for doing so and of course I love my readers. xoxo.**


	4. Tension Filled Tutoring

**Here it is! Chappie number four. This chapter is mainly Blaise/Cassie because I want to establish their relationship together before they work to get Draco and Hermione together. It subtly hints that Draco is feels something in here, I wonder if you can spot it. I promise you that there will be plenty of Dramione once I get past all the first part of the plot. Thank you to my lovely and amazing reviewers. To Gryffindork5500: Thanks. I'm glad you like it and I love the bro/sis action too. Hopefully this will satisfy you for now, there's a bit more teasing. To mathlover123: I'm happy you enjoyed it and that you like Cassie. This will show more of her character, but more of her Malfoy side, I warn you. (I promise she is good ;P) And thank you for reminding me about Neville, I can't believe I forgot him, he is such a cutie! It's a great idea! Do you reckon him and Luna? I think they make a cute couple. Tell me what you think. Here's your update. :). I send all my wonderful reviewers virtual ice-cream sundaes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, as much as I wish, nor will I ever own Harry Potter. I only own my OC's and the plot.**

**Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter Four: Tension Filled Tutoring

I awoke early again, only this time I was not the only one up. Ginny was tying her shoelaces and looked up.

"Morning Cass." She smiled warmly.

"Morning." I grinned back as I took a towel and disappeared into the bathroom. After lathering myself in my deliciously caramel scented body wash and rinsing, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself snugly in the warm towel. Today, the weather was sunny, putting me in an immediately good mood. After zipping my skirt, I buttoned my grey cardigan that had gold and red stitching, not bothering with my cloak. It was too warm. I pulled my curls into an updo and magicked them to stay without a holder. My side fringe was left loose and curled at the end. I wrapped a thick strip of dark red fabric and tied it in a bow at the top, like a headband. I applied some cherry red gloss and went down to the Great Hall, ready for the day. I sat down at the long table and crossed my legs, perusing the dishes.

"Good morning." Tori greeted happily, sitting down next to me. I smiled.

"Morning." I replied, after taking a dainty bite of buttered toast. Throughout our classes the whole day, Tori was breaking down into fine detail what had happened the previous night. I listened carefully, whole-heartedly grinning when she told me that Dean had asked her on a surprise date for Sunday.

"... And after I said yes to the date, he kissed my cheek and said and I quote "You're the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts, I've always thought so.". How amazing is that?" She flushed, reliving the moment. I smiled to myself. Dean had taken my advice on telling her his feelings and that he thought that she was beautiful.

"It is pretty amazing." I replied. Tori continued on.

"I wonder what took him so long to ask me out, if he's always liked me though. I mean, why now?" She mused.

"Hmm... I wonder." I trailed off, knowing exactly what made him ask her out finally. Tori gave me a suspicious sideways glance and then shrugged it off. Our last class was Potions and I walked straight over to mine and Blaise's desk. He was laying back in his seat casually, looking right at home and extremely satisfied with himself.

"Hey there." I acknowledged him as I tucked my chair in and crossed my legs. I was still grinning like the Cheshire Cat from a muggle movie I had watched, satisfied that my Tori and Dean plan had worked so well.

"Hi. Someone looks happy with themselves." Blaise pointed out.

"I could say the same thing." I remarked, a single brow raised. Blaise chuckled.

"Sometimes you are so much like your brother, it's uncanny." He commented, still grinning. My reply was interrupted by Slughorn entering the room and standing at the front.

"Today students, you will be writing a practical report on how your Draught of Living Death went. I want you to include a discussion of what went wrong and why, unless your potion was at a perfect standard, you can include a brief summary of how come you think you did so well." He instructed. I dipped my custom made purple quill that Mother had gotten me as a welcome home gift in the matching purple ink and began to write across the parchment, only pausing to dip my quill in the ink pot. Once I had finished the required ten inches, I blew carefully on the parchment to dry the ink and double checked my work. I turned to see Blaise staring at my work with an impressed demeanor.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"You know how to write in french calligraphy?" He asked in return, incredulously.

"Of course. The muggle family I lived with taught me. They always said that work must be presented with the utmost care and beauty. Blanché, the mother, was french and Nicholas, her husband, was greek." I explained.

"Oh." Was all Blaise replied. I stood and handed my work in. Slughorn beamed at me and said I was dismissed early. I slung my book bag over my shoulder and smirked at Blaise on my way out, who was hurriedly completing his work. I skipped dinner since I wasn't hungry and traipsed through the corridors until I arrived outside the portrait of young woman in the old-style dress.

"Grindylow Nails" I muttered and the portrait swung open to reveal a very chaotic scene. Draco was sitting on the common room couch, his hair slightly mussed with his shirt's top buttons undone and a smirk on his red smudged lips. The pug-faced girl I'd seen the other day was wearing just about the skankiest outfit imaginable, clinging to his arm. Her hair was extremely mussed and her lips were red and swollen. Hermione was standing in her school uniform to the side shouting at them. Draco was still smirking and his... pet was scowling. Anyone who would've walked in on the scene could tell that they'd been snogging. I went to back Hermione up.

"In case you haven't noticed, _Malfoy_, but this is a shared common room and I don't want to come back from dinner to find you and Parkinson snogging on the couch!" She spat angrily.

"Draco, I would've thought you'd have better taste in your... play toys." I finished, turning my nose up in distaste. The girl, Parkinson, stood up indignantly.

"Just who do you think you are?"

"Cassandra Malfoy, Draco's sister. You must obviously be a hooker, I believe the term to be, and not even a high end one at that." I remarked. I heard someone snicker behind me and saw that Blaise had entered the room.

"You have no right to say that to me." She said angrily.

"I believe I have every right to speak the truth." I retorted calmly. She glared at me. Then as I turned to say something to Hermione, she slapped me. It was aimed for my face but had hit my shoulder instead. No one, I repeat, no one hits me. I turned to face her extremely slowly and narrowed my eyes. I'm pretty sure I saw fear flicker in her eyes before they went back to anger.

"Normally, I choose to be the better person and not stoop to their inferior level, but seeing as you can't get it through your daft, ditzy head that I have no patience for you, I'll gladly make an exception." I said through clenched teeth. And then I punched her. All you could her was a sickening _crack!_ as my fist connected with her nose. Blood began streaming from it and I socked her in the eye for good measure. She had sunk to the floor but I yanked her up from the ground by her hair.

"I think you have the message that you are most definitely not wanted here. _Leave_." I threatened menacingly, shoving her out the portrait hole. I faced Draco with a look. He was scowling.

"Oh, stop scowling like that. The ditz had it coming. No one hits me and she really gets on my nerves." I reprimanded him. Then he surprised me. He grinned.

"You know, I ought to thank you Sandra. She was getting rather clingy." He smirked.

"Of course you ought to thank me, your older, amazing and much more beautiful sister, Drake." I teased. He hated when I brought up that I was older than him.

"We're twins, you're not older than me." He crossed his arms.

"Actually, I'm two minutes older than you, but it still counts." I grinned. It faltered for a moment when I remembered that Blaise was in the room. He was still standing behind me, but he was oddly silent with his eyes closed and a blissful expression on his face.

"Er, Blaise? What are you doing?" I asked, a little worried.

"I am committing that to my memory. I never want to forget what just happened. Pansy was always unbearable but she was becoming insufferable. You just fixed that." He smiled happily and his eyelids flickering open.

"Pansy? Oh, that was the ditz's name." I realised. Blaise just chuckled. I faced Hermione with a bright smile.

"Alright, we better get to studying." I said chirpily. Hermione just blinked for a moment.

"You know, I really should take points for you punching Parkinson, but I've been wanting that to happen for years, so I'm just going to pretend I saw nothing." She grinned. We sat down together at the table and cracked open our books for Muggle Studies when I remembered something. I turned to where Draco was sitting with Blaise on the couch, talking low enough so that I couldn't hear them.

"Oh, and Draco?" I called. His eyes met mine. "Next time choose someone worthy of a Malfoy's attentions." I finished. Draco looked at me questioningly.

"And who would that be?" He asked.

"Someone with intelligence, courage, dignity and beauty, inside _and_ out." I told him. His eyes flickered to Hermione, who was completely enraptured by the textbook, and they lingered there for a moment before meeting mine again. I smirked knowingly and he rolled his eyes. Before I went back to reading the 'Guide of How to Use Muggle Appliances', I studied Hermione and Draco. Blaise was right. The tension between the two was palpable. If I had lit a match, the room would explode from it. I had to admit, they'd make a powerhouse couple. I shook my head and continued my work. When Hermione and I finished up she smiled at me.

"I never want to forget you punching Pansy today. Ever." She said and she left up the stairwell to her single bedroom. I went and sat next to Draco and Blaise.

"Yes?" Draco looked up. I gave him a quick hug, which he returned, and pecked him on the cheek.

"Night, little bro." I smirked and left the Heads dorm. I was halfway down the corridor when I heard someone call my name. I turned to see Blaise walking after me. He caught up with me quickly and we walked through the halls together.

"I'm hungry." He complained and I giggled.

"You're such a guy, but I have to agree with you." I conceded. He flashed me a dazzling row of pearly whites.

"You should have said so sooner, carina. I know a little detour. After all, a pretty girl such as yourself should not be left to starve." He took my wrist and led me through corridors I'd never seen or noticed before. A slight blush graced my cheeks from his compliment. We came to a stop in front of a painting of a fruit bowl. Before I could ask what he was doing, Blaise reached out and tickled the pear.

"Pumpkin Pasties." He said and the painting swung open to reveal a massive kitchen area that slightly resembled the Great Hall with four long tables which must of been directly underneath the ones we usually ate at. They were empty and spotless now. A house elf adorning what looked to be a tea towel with the Hogwarts crest stamped on it approached us.

"What can Tinky do for such beautiful Master Blaise and his Miss tonight?" The house-elf asked.

"Hey Tinky, just two hot chocolates with marshmallows and the signorina and I would like some croissants." Blaise replied.

Right away, Master sir!" Tinky bowed and rushed off. Blaise sat down at a round table that was to the side and pulled me down beside him.

"So, carina, tell me where you learnt to punch like that." He smirked. I rolled my eyes at his charming antics.

"Well, mon ami, to be honest, I don't know. I've never hit someone before. Usually I just hex them. I was feeling a bit violent today I guess." I replied.

"Well then remind me not to annoy you when you're feeling 'a bit violent'" He used air quotes. I laughed and his twinkling eyes darkened for a moment.

"Carina, what does mon ami mean?" He asked curiously. I crossed my arms.

"I'm not telling you. Blanché taught me some french terms. And since you won't tell me what carina means, you'll have to figure it out on your own." I teased. Blaise pouted and gave puppy dog eyes like a young child would do. I giggled.

"I'm not giving into puppy dog eyes." I smirked. Tinky came back with a plate piled with croissants and two steaming mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows. She placed it down carefully beside us and curtsied.

"There you are, Sir and Miss." She went off. I smiled in thanks. I took a small sip of the hot chocolate, careful not to burn my tongue. Blaise, however, took a huge mouthful and had chocolate coloured milk mustache. I giggled again at him.

"What?" He asked, checking his robes to see if he'd spilt any.

"Y-You ha-have a m-milk mu-mustache." I choked through giggles. He stared at me in confusion. I finally stopped laughing.

"Here," I said with an exaggerated sigh, using one of the napkins Tinky had given us and reached over to wipe his mouth. The action had been more intimate gesture than I'd meant. I went to move my hand away but Blaise caught it. My grey eyes glanced up to meet his sparkling amber coloured ones, which had darkened again. I saw his gaze flicker to my lips, which were slightly parted from our close proximity, and back to my eyes again. I subconsciously leaned towards him and his eyes closed gently.

"Sir! Miss! Would you like any more marshmallows?" Tinky came back in, asking urgently. Blaise leaned back, his eyes wide open, filled with shock and something I couldn't identify. I looked away, and smiled at Tinky.

"No thanks Tinky." I replied and Tinky curtsied once again and hurried off. I finished my croissant and Tinky came back to collect our dishes. I grinned at her and she smiled.

"Come on, mon ami, we better get back to our dorms. I don't want to lose any points." I told him, grabbing his arm and pulling him up from his seat.

"You're an impatient little one, aren't you carina?" He remarked jokingly. I smirked.

"I'm a Malfoy. Patience isn't exactly in my blood." I reminded him.

"Touché." He replied. He walked me to the portrait of the Fat Lady, as the gentlemen he is.

"Thanks." I smiled gratefully.

"No problem." He smiled back, heading back to wherever the Slytherin dormitories were. I went upstairs, changing into my blue, lace-trimmed singlet top and matching boyshorts, since it was such a warm night. All the other girls were sleeping. I pulled up the sheet only, so I wouldn't get too hot, and folded back the duvet.

**So, that was it. I hope you enjoyed chappie four and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames are not. Flames are just rude and unnecessary. Please review. You know where the blue link is at the bottom of the page. Just click it. You know the one. It says: Review This Chapter. I strongly suggest you listen to it. :). Thank you to all my reviewers. I love chu guys. xoxo. I guess I should also, for those who don't know, translate what was said. Carina is Italian for cute. It is often used as a term of endearment. I guess you could say it is more like cutie? Don't hold me to that. I do Italian at school, however, so I do know it is definitely used and it means cute. Mon ami is French for 'My friend'. It is also a term of endearment. It can be used for a friend that is male. I apologise for forgetting to translate the sentence Blaise says in chapter 2, when he says "Intelligente e bella, definitivamente un Malfoy" which is Italian and means "Intelligent and beautiful, definitely a Malfoy" in English and signorina means 'Miss'. **


	5. Discoveries

**Hiya guys! I know I haven't updated for a bit and I feel bad. So, to make it up to you, I'm giving you a longer chapter which I hope you enjoy. Again, I thank my wonderful reviewers. To Foolish-Traveler: I'm happy you do and here's your overdue update! To mathlover123: There's a Neville and Luna mention in here and yeah, I can't stand Pansy either. That's why I made Cassie punch her. Twice. Because it is my sweet, vindictive revenge. Don't worry, I'm not that harsh in real life. ;). Of course Draco can do much better. For example, Hermione! And your welcome for the sundae. :). To spiderswantmetotapdance: Here's your update and I'm so happy you adore it! Your review makes _me_ want to tap dance! :). So to my wonderfantabulous reviewers, I send you virtual chocolate blocks. xoxo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, as much as I wish, nor will I ever own Harry Potter. I only own my OC's and the plot.**

**Happy Reading :)**

Chapter Five: Discoveries

Today, I decided, I would spend the day with Draco considering it was the weekend. He'd most likely decline but I didn't care. Malfoy's always get what they want. And I wanted to spend as much time getting to know my brother as I could. I applied my mascara more heavily today and swiped on some pale pink lip gloss. I got changed into a black chiffon top that had cream lace edges. I pulled on my favourite pair of designer mid blue skinny jeans that my adopted sister Camille had given me. I think she had said they were Bardot or something like that. I put on some black Jimmy Choo Glenys and I was ready to go. I met Draco just as he was coming out of his Heads common room. He looked over me and frowned. My smile faltered.

"What?" I asked somewhat suspiciously.

"Why are you looking more dressed up than usual? Are you going on a date? With who? I swear when I find the son of a-"

"Draco!" I interrupted his rant but smiling inwardly at his brotherly protectiveness. He pursed his lips tightly together.

"I'm dressed up more than usual because you and I are going to spend the day together. I want to get to know my brother more. So, no, I am not going on a date." I finished.

"Ugh, do I have to hang out with you?" He whined.

"Yes, I'm not giving you a choice here." I ordered him and we walked down to the Great Hall. Draco sighed resignedly. He knew there was no point. Blaise met us at the entrance and gave me a once over with his eyes before facing Draco again.

"Drake." He nodded at him and then pressed his warm lips to my hand. I blushed lightly and let my hand fall to my side. I saw Draco's eyes narrow in suspicion out the corner of my eye. I followed them to the Slytherin table and plenty of people shot me incredulous looks of surprise and some distaste as I sat next to them. Including my brother.

"I did say I was spending the day with you. Unfortunately for you Draco, that means sitting with you at meals." I grinned cheekily. Across the table I noticed Pansy shooting me dirty looks. Her nose was fixed obviously but it had a slight crook to it that wasn't there before and she was sporting a nice shiner on her right eye. I smirked at her and raised a brow challengingly. She stared back down into her plate, giving up. I heard Blaise chuckle beside me.

"You know, if it weren't for the fact that you're braver than us and that you have an obvious lack of care for self preservation, people would mistake you for a Slytherin." He remarked.

"I'm not sure whether to take that as an insult or a compliment." I replied.

"It was a compliment." Blaise reassured me.

"Good, because I'm taking it as one." I winked at him and he grinned.

"So Draco, what are our plans for the day?" I turned to my brother who was sitting quietly in between all this, drinking his pumpkin juice.

"Blaise and I had plans to practice for Quidditch, but since you asked so nicely to join us, you're coming too." He answered sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Pfft. Details, details." I waved my hand in an uncaring manner.

"Do you even have a broom?" He asked me curiously.

"No. I'm waiting for the Hogsmeade trip so I can get the latest Firebolt." I explained.

"Well, what are you going to use today?" Blaise inquired.

"Watch and learn." I smirked and stood from the bench, walking confidently over to a sixth year who was on the Slytherin team. I'd seen him gloating when his Firebolt came in the mail.

"Excuse me, are you Damon Andrews?" I asked him, grasping his arm. I smiled flirtatiously.

"Uh, yeah?" He stuttered, obviously surprised by my sudden attentions. To be honest he was rather handsome in a boyish way. He had cute freckles sprinkled over his nose and neat black hair.

"I saw your new Firebolt yesterday, it is so amazing. I heard that you have to be a really good flier to be able to control it." I put on a voice that was supposed to be sultry. Apparently it was working too. I snorted internally. That was bullocks. You didn't have to be that good to fly the Firebolt.

"I was just wondering if you could, perhaps, lend it to me for today?" I asked, biting my lip and glancing up at him through my lashes. He stared at me dazedly and nodded.

"Thanks." I said cheerily and shot him a dazzling smile. He just blinked and I laughed quietly to myself as I sat down again next to Draco.

"Well, I've got my broom sorted." I grinned. Blaise was looking at me as if he approved. Draco smirked.

"That's my sister." He grinned and shoved me playfully on the shoulder.

"What did you do to him?" Blaise asked.

"I gave him a dose of the Malfoy charm." I smiled innocently, batting my lashes. Blaise laughed. The owl mail arrived not long after and similar looking letters were dropped in front of Blaise, Draco and I. I opened it curiously and read it. It was an invitation to the start of term party Slughorn was going to hold. It sounded like it would be fun. I glanced over to the Gryffindor table and saw that Hermione had received one as well. At least I'd have a friend to talk with. I heard someone clear their throat behind me and saw Damon there with his prized Firebolt.

"Here you are." He handed it to me.

"Thank you, once again, Damon." I said breathily and pecked him lightly on the cheek. He blushed a little and went off to sit with his friends.

"Boys... They are too easy." I muttered. Draco and Blaise shook their heads. Just before breakfast had ended, Dumbledore made an announcement.

"Students, I am pleased to inform you, that we will once again be holding a Halloween Ball in the upcoming month, have fun getting dressed up. Thank you." He sat down on his throne like chair and began chatting with Professor McGonnagal. That would be pretty cool. The two boys were sweaty after I gave them a run for their money out on the Quidditch pitch.

"I don't get it. How are _you_ not sweaty after all that and _we_ are?" Blaise wondered.

"Girls don't sweat, they glisten." I told him sweetly. He shot Draco a look.

"Anyway, I'm heading off to the showers. Then again, I might stop by the girls lavatory. They love it when I'm all hot and sweaty." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. I twisted my face up in disgust while Draco laughed.

"Later, mate." He said and we walked the rest of the way to his common room. I came in and we settled on the couch.

"Draco?" I began.

"Yes?" He asked, uninterested.

"Do you like Hermione?" I inquired tentatively.

"What? _Granger_? Please, no." He denied straight away. I smirked.

"Sure you don't." I said sarcastically.

"I don't." He growled. Most people would've backed away by now. I wasn't most people.

"Did you know she was going out with Ron?" I asked, knowing that this was an outright lie. Draco was going to admit it whether he wanted to or not. I knew him well enough to know what buttons to push.

"No way! How could someone intelligent like her go out with someone as daft as the Weasel. I mean, he isn't worthy of her. Someone like me, is more like it. She isn't allowed to look at him with her honey coloured eyes like that. Only me." He revealed and I smiled to myself. He noticed and realisation spread over his features.

"Oh, shit." He cursed. I cringed slightly at the crass word.

"Draco, don't swear." I scolded him lightly. He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. I decided to change the subject, getting the information I wanted.

"So, how are you going with tutoring the first years potions class?" I asked, knowing he was passionate about that subject. It was rather sad that people didn't get to see this gentle, caring side about Draco. He tutored first years willingly that were behind in Potions. He loved teaching them. I smiled sadly as he rambled on about how this first year was totally infatuated with a girl in his class and he was too busy staring at her to realise that he'd put in the wrong ingredients and the explosion was worse than when Neville was paired with Seamus. I laughed with him, enjoying the experience. I hoped Hermione would see past his tough guy facade to see the real person he was. She was smart, so I was sure she would. It was late by now, having skipped lunch because Draco and I were sharing our favourite childhood memories for the whole day. I left Draco to have his shower and Hermione came in.

"Oh, hello." She greeted, surprised to see me. I smiled at her.

"Hey. What have you been doing?" I asked her.

"Harry, Ron and I were just..." She cut off, averting her eyes and blushing madly.

"Sandra, where'd you hide my boxers? I know I brought them with me in here, so you've taken them." Draco accused. He had an emerald coloured towel wrapped around his waist, leaving his muscled torso exposed. His pale blonde hair was dripping wet and plastered messily to his forehead.

"I did not take them, you idiot. Just check the bathroom again." I shooed him off and he sighed. He hadn't noticed that Hermione was there the whole time. I span back around to face Hermione, who's cheeks had returned to a healthy colour. I held up a pair of green silk boxers and grinned evilly.

"He falls for it too easily." I told her and we laughed together. Draco reappeared in emerald silk pyjamas and I threw his matching boxers at him. I hugged Hermione good night and pecked her and Draco on the cheek.

"Night guys." I left and met up with Tori and Ginny. We went down for dinner in the Great Hall together and I sat with them this time, at the Gryffindor table.

"Tori, what are you planning on wearing to your date with Dean?" I wondered curiously.

"I still don't know," She sighed, "Ginny and I spent the whole day going through our clothes to find something but I just couldn't decide. He told me that where we're going is a surprise, so I have no clue how to dress." Tori rested her chin on her hands, visibly upset.

"Tori, don't stress it. I have the perfect dress for you. Can I do your hair and makeup for tomorrow?" I asked her expectantly.

"Really? Of course you can do my hair and makeup." She grinned happily and began eating again instead of pushing her food around her plate. I tucked into a small bowl of beef stew. Harry, Ron and Hermione came down around halfway through dinner and sat next to us. Harry slung his arm around Ginny's shoulders casually and she blushed, leaning into his chest. I smiled, them two were too cute. Ron was not so subtly eyeing Lavender from my dorm down the table, who was giggling with Parvati and stealing glances at him. I rolled my eyes. It was rather disgusting to watch while eating. Put off my appetite, I wished everyone good night and retired to my room. I wiped my makeup off and counter charmed my hair, so that it fell against my back. I sighed peacefully, happy to get in an early night. I was awoken by a pillow thrown in my face.

"Get up! Cassie, get up!" Tori squealed excitedly. I sat up and yawned tiredly.

"Alright, alright! I'm up." I complained, swinging my legs over the edge of my bed.

"I am _so_ excited!" She began jumping up and down on the balls of her feet.

"I can tell. Anyway, I'll get ready first, and then we'll worry about you. Got it?" I ran through the plan. Tori nodded, still beaming like a mad man. I had a quick shower and dressed into a white top and pale grey cardigan with a long green and white silk scarf. I buttoned my dark straight leg jeans and slipped on cream coloured ballet flats. I tied my hair in two plaits, few curls escaping and I pinned my fringe to the side. I pulled on a speckled grey beret and gave the bathroom up to Tori. I took out the dress that I knew would be perfect for her 'surprise' date. I set it out carefully on my bed and placed next to it a matching pair of beige coloured wedges. Tori reappeared with her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Okay, stand still." I ordered her, and with a flick of my wand, the dress appeared on her. The taupe dress reached mid thigh and complemented her darker colouring nicely. It had a shallow scoop neck which was collared and it cinched in around the waist, with a couple of buttons at the top. It was a really pretty dress but it didn't fit her properly, and you could notice. I murmured a few alteration spells and it became the perfect fit. Tori tried sneaking glances at the mirror and I draped a sheet over it.

"No, you're not seeing yourself until we're done. I want you to get the full effect." I scolded her. She just pouted and I laughed. I checked my diamond studded, silver, magical watch that Draco had gifted me with when I'd returned. It was only ten thirty. I pulled her into the bathroom after that and conjured up a comfy chair for her to sit on. I pulled out my entire make up kit and got to work. I plucked her eyebrows, just to shape them and then primed her face. After the primer set, I chose beige foundation which blended with her skin colour properly. I didn't need too much, her skin was pretty much flawless. I brushed a light bronzer around the edge of her face and dusted her cheeks with a pale rose pink. I painted her lips a dark fuscia colour and brushed champagne eyeshadow over her eyelids. I only did a thin line of eyeliner on the top lids and used magical lengthening mascara. I grinned when I stepped back and saw my handiwork. I was onto the hair now. I had silencio'd Tori when she kept talking while I was doing her lipstick. I giggled as she tried to speak but nothing was coming out. I unwrapped her hair and used a quick drying spell. I combed through it and then used _lisciatus_, a hair straightening spell. I parted it so one side was thicker than the other and than pinned the hair back in several twists on both sides. I was finished. I stood back to admire my masterpiece. Tori was breathtaking. Dear Merlin! I was going to be responsible for Dean having a heart attack. Oh, well. At least he'll die happy.

"Tori, stand here." I directed her, so she was standing in front of the full length mirror. I pulled off the sheet and Tori gasped in amazement.

"Is... is that really me?" She squeaked. I nodded, smiling at her reaction.

"Wow..." She breathed. She twirled around, gazing at the mirror. She looked up at me.

"You are a genius! I love you!" Tori hugged me, albeit carefully, as not to ruin her dress.

"Of course you do." I replied jokingly, "now one last touch." I said, waving my wand over her entire body.

"_Rimanga_. There you go, now your makeup, hair and dress won't ruin. I love magic." I smiled. Our stomachs rumbled simultaneously and we laughed. I checked the time to see that it was one twenty. My eyes widened.

"Come on, we have to meet Dean in the common room. Your date starts at half past one and it's already twenty past." I exclaimed. She slid on the wedges I had put aside for her and grinned.

"I can't wait!" Tori said excitedly and a little nervously.

"You don't have to, we're leaving now." I informed her, "just wait here and I'll signal for you to come down." I told her. I traveled down the staircase and met Dean, who was pacing anxiously at the bottom. He was dressed nicely, but casually, I noticed gladly.

"Dean, she's ready now." I spoke, loud enough for Tori to hear. He nearly jumped, until he realised it was just me. He was about to say something but he paused, his jaw dropping and his eyes bugging out of his head in devotion. Tori came down the landing of the staircase. She smiled quickly at me and then at Dean.

"Hi." She said, shyly. Dean beamed up at her and I was pretty sure if they stayed here any longer, he would kneel on the floor and begin to worship her.

"Hey." He barely whispered, too busy gazing at her in awe. I smiled to myself. They were adorably in love with each other. Dean offered her his arm and she took it happily.

"You two have fun on your date." I winked at them and went off to find Ginny. I bumped into Neville on the way out of the portrait.

"Oh, sorry Cassandra. I didn't see you there." He apologised.

"Don't worry about it." I shrugged it off. A girl that had curls as pale a blonde as mine that reached her waist came skipping over. She had a dazed expression and a dreamy smile on her face.

"Hullo Neville. You look dashing. The Wrackspurts must be leaving you alone, I can't find any around here." She greeted him and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. Neville turned bright red, enough to rival Ginny's hair.

"H-Hi Luna." He returned bashfully. Luna spotted me and offered what seemed to be her trademark dreamlike grin.

"Hi, I'm Luna. Who are you? You look a lot like Malfoy. You must be related." She said honestly. She seemed like such a naive girl, but was very perceptive.

"Pleasure to meet you, Luna. I'm Cassandra, Draco's twin sister." I introduced with a laugh.

"Thats nice." She replied and linked her hand with Neville's. What's with everyone being in love lately? Seems like Draco, Blaise and I would soon be the only ones without a significant other. I shook my head in mild disbelief. I strolled around the Hogwarts grounds, savouring the time to myself. I really needed to clear my head. On Friday night, what had really happened between Blaise and I? What would've happened if Tinky hadn't interrupted? I think I knew the answer to that one already. We would've kissed. But I didn't know Blaise enough to even like him that way, did I? These were the questions swimming around in my mind. I sighed as I let my back slide its way down the beech tree that overlooked the Black Lake. I drew my knees closer and rested my cheek on them. It was possible that I was attracted to him. Okay, scratch that. It was nearly impossible not to be attracted to him. He was handsome and he knew it. I've seen him work it to his full advantage. I sat there for a while.

"Cassie?" I heard a deep voice with a slight Italian accent question. I felt the person sit down beside me and I glanced up, grey meeting amber.

"Hey Blaise." I offered him a smile, which he returned with his cute boyish grin. He slung his arm over my shoulders and squeezed me tightly, before relaxing his grip.

"So, how are you, my carina?" Blaise asked, striking up a conversation.

"Just dandy, mon ami." I replied, a hint of sarcasm colouring my tone. Blaise raised his brows at my semi cynical comment.

"Whats got your wand in a twist?" He joked but his expression was concerned.

"Nothing... I was just thinking about things." I brushed it off, giving him a half-hearted smile. It didn't exactly help that the cause of my distress was right next to me with his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"You know that you can talk to me if you need anything, don't you?" He assured me, hugging me into his chest. His extremely Quidditch toned chest, might I add. Wait, no. I did not just think that. I can not think that. I inhaled deeply and I could smell his cinnamon-y scent. I smiled softly in his black Slytherin robes. I realised what I was doing and pulled back quickly, looking anywhere but at him, blushing profusely.

"So, have you come up with any ideas for getting my brother and Hermione together?" I changed the subject abruptly.

"None, whatsoever." He sighed.

"Hmm..." I mumbled pensively. I ran a manicured nail over my bottom row of teeth, a habit I had had since I was little.

"You look cute when you think, carina." Blaise smiled thoughtfully. I blushed slightly. The sky was gradually growing darker and I stood, dusting myself off.

"Up you get, mon ami." I grinned, offering him a hand. He waved it off.

"The lady should never have to offer her arm, it's always the gentlemen who does such things." He reprimanded pompously.

"Then what a gentlemen you are." I patted his arm in fake congratulations, rolling my eyes. Blaise grinned as we began the long walk back to the castle. I didn't realise how far I'd actually gone. We were chatting the whole way up the steep path.

"Anyway, I was in Transfiguration on Friday and McGonnagal was asking us questions to review us for our NEWT's on Vanishing spells. I'm pretty good with Vanishing spells and I answered all her questions correctly and she says "Merlin, Blaise. You're on fire!" and Draco and I couldn't stop laughing." He told me, chuckling at the memory. I began to giggle uncontrollably.

"We better get to bed before curfew, firetruck." I mocked him. He looked fake-hurt.

"Why, carina, how you wound me with your harsh words." He carried on. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, shush. I'll race you back the rest of the way." I challenged him.

"Carina, there's no way you can beat all of this." He waved his hands over his body arrogantly.

"You are so mistaken, bushfire." I said before playfully pushing him out the way and making a run for it. I heard him shout out an indignant "Hey!" and let out a peal of laughter. Even though I was fairly tall, Blaise was taller and caught up to me easily. However, when I glanced behind me, I couldn't see anyone. That was odd. I felt warm, strong arms wrap securely around my waist as they lifted me and spun me around. I squealed in surprise. I heard Blaise's throaty laugh and relaxed a little.

"Blaise!" I exclaimed. He chuckled again. "Put me down!" I ordered him. He seemed to think about it for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, I don't think I will." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"BLAISE! Stop it!" I screamed at him. He smirked and shifted me in his arms so that he was carrying me bridal style. He carried me the whole way to the castle despite my fruitless attempts to escape. I pouted at him.

"You play dirty, you know that?" Blaise pointed out.

"I never claimed otherwise." I said smugly.

"Touche. Sometimes I wonder whether you should have been placed in Slytherin." He said as he walked up the steps. I shot him a glare, but he knew I didn't mean it. Once he reached the entry way he faced backwards, entering the corridor first before placing me down. I couldn't believe how late it had gotten. I'd even missed dinner.

"Ha! I won." Blaise smirked and I elbowed him lightly in the ribs, winking at him.

"Night, mon ami." I hugged him, getting hit with one last whiff of his cinnamon scent and skipped to the common room.

"Sogni dolci, carina." He murmured, just loud enough for me to hear. I smiled slightly whilst getting into my pyjamas. Tori wasn't back from her date yet, but I didn't want to wait up. She'd tell me all about it in the morning anyway.

**So there it was! I hope you loved it and if you did, let me know! Review, review, review. Constructive criticism is welcomed but flames are not. Flames are rude and unnecessary. So click the blue link that reads: Review this Chapter. So listen to what it says. I love my awesome and absolutely ah-mazing reviewers and readers as well. Thanks to all those who favourited and alerted. Until next time, xoxo 3**


	6. Reconnaissance

**Hey guys! Please don't hate me for making you wait so long :) I hope this chappie makes up for it... I think it might be more of a filler chapter but it has a bit more dramione in it ;) To coleywalks9: Thanks! I'm glad you love Cassie, I love her too :) and I'm happy to hear you love the story too! To spiderswantmetotapdance: Here is a bit more dramione for you (though it's more at the end of the chappie) but thanks for understanding that it's just starting :) I also love the Blaise/Cassie couple name Bassie :D and I've always like Blaise too. To 95.-Midnight: I'm happy that you enjoyed it and here's the chapter for you! :) To Foolish-Traveler: Here is your update and thanks for your constant reviews! I love them :) To mathlover123: Here's more of Draco's gentle side and more dramione! You also find out about Dean and Tori :) I do plan to keep going with it, too. Of course, there's plenty of virtual dessert to go round ;P Thanks for you wonderful reviews and enjoy your update! To Septis: Tehe with the Snape comment ****Mel! Thank you and glad to hear you like it :) and of course, here is your chapter update! My awesomeness is continued ;).  
>(Sorry to all of you for not translating at the end of last chappie! Sogni Dolci means Sweet Dreams.) <strong>

**For all of my wonderfantabulous reviewers, I send you all virtual cadbury bars :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not, as much as I wish, nor will I ever own Harry Potter. All rights to the amazingness that is J.K. Rowling :)**

**Happy Reading :) **

Chapter Six: Reconnaissance

Being the only early riser in your dorm had some perks, such as getting first shower. I sighed contentedly as I pressed my forehead against the cool glass. The warm water that was streaming down my body was soothing, making me want to stay under the relaxing spray. I didn't indulge for too long though, stepping out and drying off with a warm, scarlet towel. After tucking my wand into it's familiar place at the high waist band of my school skirt, I attacked my mess of my now wet curls. I used a quick drying spell and my ringlets bounced up with their usual vigour, just more unruly than normal. After fixing up my makeup, I skipped down to the common room. I spotted Harry and Ron just before I exited and ran up to give them a hug.

"Hey Harry, Ron." I smiled, traipsing out the portrait.

"Cassie!" Someone called from behind me.

"Holy Merlin!" I jumped backwards in fright. The person caught me before I hit the ground and righted my stance. I turned to see Blaise stifling a laugh.

"Blaise, you scared the living daylights out of me!" I accused, sending him a mock glare.

"Yes, I saw that." He replied smugly. I huffed, turning on my heel dramatically and making my way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Wait, carina! Don't you want to hear why I was waiting for you?" Blaise asked. I paused and turned to face him, a scowl still filling my features. I tapped my foot impatiently, I wasn't really mad at him, more at myself for making a fool out of myself.

"You know how cute you are when you're mad?" He gave me the most gorgeous lopsided grin and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You know you are such a charmer, mon ami?" I retorted, rolling my eyes. He chuckled.

"I think that we should approach our situation with a more... Slytherin way, let's call it." Blaise said slyly. This peaked my interest.

"Oh really? Well, we have business to talk about then. But we'll talk in the Great Hall. I'm hungry." I grinned, taking his wrist and dragging him down the steps.

"A girl after my own heart." I overheard him murmur and I laughed. The Great Hall nearly full of students when we entered and I led Blaise over to the Gryffindor table. He shot me an incredulous look but didn't say anything. After piling my plate with buttered toast and taking a bite, I faced Blaise, leaning in so no one would overhear us.

"So, what's your plan?" I whispered excitedly, noticing the mischievous glint in his amber eyes.

"The thing is, it's not a plan. Before we make the plan, I think we should do a bit of spying... just to get some idea and than we can make a more elaborate plan to get them to finally admit their feelings. What do you think?" He informed me with a wink.

"I like it. It sounds like fun too. A bit of recon before we make the plan, which is a really smart idea." I answered, grinning. He grinned back and I returned to my breakfast, Blaise returning to the Slytherin table. As I was leaving the Great Hall, I ran into Tori who immediately fell into step beside me, we both had Muggle Studies now.

"Hey Tori! How was your date? I want all the details." I asked instantly.

"It was perfect... he took me on a picnic date on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He had personally cast fairy lights around the trees in the middle of the clearing. It was so romantic. We talked and ate and talked some more. We were there for so long, and then he said that we better get back, and that he'd had a fantastic time. After that we kissed. It was _amazing_." She sighed dreamily. I 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at all the appropriate times. We sat at the desk together and went over it again and again, in analytical detail, discussing what this and that meant. I already knew about Muggles anyway, after being raised by them, so I didn't need to pay attention much to Professor Mulleins. Next class was Arithmancy with the Ravenclaws. I sat with Ginny and once we got started with our equations, we began chatting.

"So anyway, what were you and Blaise talking about at breakfast? It looked a little suspicious." She asked casually.

"Oh, that was... nothing." I replied, trying to act nonchalant. I could tell it wasn't working.

"Hmm... nothing was it. You know what I think? I think you like him!" Ginny smirked knowingly.

"I think you're wrong." I said cooly, but I was blushing profusely. I didn't understand why I was blushing so, I already deduced that I was attracted to Blaise, but what girl isn't? He is a born and bred charmer. Ginny gave me a disbelieving look, but didn't say anything more on the matter, which I was grateful for. I handed in my work and I was excused from class early, once again. I headed straight to the library and decided to take a break with a novel. I searched through the library and came across a window seat that had a fantastic view of the Hogwarts grounds. I curled up on it and cracked the book open, quickly becoming absorbed by its fictional world. In fact, so absorbed that I didn't realise the other presence standing by me until they cleared their throat.

"Carina, you should be more observant, I could have been an evil Slytherin out to get you." Blaise joked.

"You know, if you keep turning up out of nowhere, I might just be led to believe that you're following me." I grinned. He smirked.

"Really, carina? There's only room for one charmer in this school, and he's standing right here." He replied, raising his brow.

"Oh, where is he? I can't see him." I asked, pretending to be confused. Blaise chortled and shot me his infamous lopsided grin.

"You're staring straight at him, carina. Anyway, thats not even what I'm here for. I came to get you, you have a free next, right?" He explained. I nodded in response. "So do I, so how about we get up to some Slytherin-worthy activities?" He asked, smirking evilly.

"I'm up for it. I'm feeling a little devious." I winked playfully, "but first, I think I need a wardrobe change." I smirked. I took out my wand and waved it over my entire body, muttering the clothes-changing spell. My uniform transformed into a very fitting black singlet top and leather jacket, with matching coloured spandex, full-length leggings and thigh-high black boots. My platinum ringlets were now dead straight and into a very tight and sleek high ponytail. Blaise was staring at me with a mixture of a confused expression and something else I couldn't recognise.

"What... What are you wearing?" He faltered. I glanced over myself and grinned.

"I watch too many muggle movies." I laughed and waved my wand over him too. He was now wearing a crisp, black, muggle tuxedo with a silvery blue tie, like an Italian James Bond.

"Now we're matching." I smiled and he shook his head in exasperation.

"Let's go. Draco and Hermione both have Head duties now, so they'll be in their common room. We should disguise ourselves somehow so we can get in without their notice. I've found the perfect Disillusionment charm, so they won't spot anything." He went over the plan. I was impressed.

"Wow, how'd you figure all that out?" I asked rhetorically.

"Always the tone of surprise, carina." He smirked. **(A/N: Yes, I did just do that. ;P)**

"Not necessarily, I've always known that you're intelligent, and anyway, Drake always said so." I shrugged. His gaze turned soft and he gave me a genuine smile.

"Thanks, carina. It's always nice to hear a compliment, Mother gives them, except when Father's around." His expression turned hard as he spoke of his father.

"Yeah, well, look's like a few of us have daddy issues." I murmured, thinking of my own abomination of a father.

"Isn't that the understatement of the year." He muttered darkly. The mood was becoming depressing.

"Well, we should get started with the plan, we haven't got all day." I prompted, and we snuck out of the library like super-spies. I'd imagine we would have been humorous to watch. We slunk around the corridors, finally reaching our destination and could hear the familiar sounds of a shouting match between the Head boy and girl. Blaise and I shared a knowing look. He took out his wand and pointed it at me, I flinched reflexively.

"_Cambiaspetta_" He incanted, then repeating the charm on himself. The charm caused a sensation of warm butter melting over your skin. I found it somewhat pleasant, even though unusual. I held up my hand in front of me and found that it blended with the scenery as it moved, similar to a chameleon. I couldn't see Blaise and felt only slightly panicked. What if he already left? What if I'm stuck like this because I don't know the counter charm? What if- I felt a warm, strong hand grasp mine and I was instantly reassured.

"Grindylow Nails." I whispered and the portrait swung open slightly. I squeezed myself through the small gap and pulled Blaise through behind me. My eyes widened when the scene unfolded before me.

"THEY DO NOT! HARRY AND RONALD ARE MY BEST FRIENDS! THEY WOULD NEVER USE ME JUST TO GET GOOD SCORES!" Hermione yelled at my brother. Her face was full of rage and something else, her eyes alight with anger.

"Just your best friends, eh? Aren't you and the Weasel going out? Don't lie to me." Draco retorted cynically. Oh, right. I forgot to tell him that I was lying. Oops. My bad.

"_WHERE_ ON EARTH DID YOU HEAR THAT? RON IS A _FRIEND_, GOT IT? NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS! HE'S DATING LAVENDER RIGHT NOW! WHY DO YOU CARE, ANYWAY?" She shouted in reply.

"I... I never said I cared." He covered up swiftly, but I could see the truth beneath his mask of aloofness.

"You didn't have to." Hermione spat, though not as loudly. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He spoke through clenched teeth.

"Nothing... just nothing." Hermione sighed, pushing back a caramel curl from her forehead. Draco turned back to the book he had open, sprawled casually across the couch, leaving no room for her. Hermione walked over to where he sat.

"Malfoy, can you please make some room?" She asked, obviously with forced politeness and civility. Draco seemed to ponder this with a conflicted expression, before reluctantly pulling himself up, not glancing from his book. They sat in a tension filled silence for the next ten minutes, and I had nearly given up when Drake snapped his book shut abruptly and rose, stretching and looking ready to leave. Hermione glanced up in surprise.

"Where are you headed?" She asked with burning curiosity.

"None of your business, Granger." He sneered at her. I shook my head. My brother had the weirdest way of showing his affection, honestly. Hermione's gaze instantly turned suspicious. She said no more, however, and Draco left. After about half a minute of his departure, she stood and followed him. Something that felt like cool water washed over me and I could see my body again. I spun around wildly, searching for Blaise, who appeared not two seconds later.

"We need to follow them. Any idea where Draco is going carina?" He inquired hopefully. I checked my magical watch, which made me realise he was teaching the first years Potions tutor group.

"Here, come with me." I answered vaguely, still grasping his hand and pulling him along behind me as I stalked like a predator through the corridors and down staircase's after the troubled duo. We came to a halt outside a mostly unused classroom, where you could hear light chatter coming from. I saw Hermione frozen, peeking in the doorway. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what her reaction would be. I walked up behind her, gesturing for Blaise to do the same. Hermione strolled inside with what seemed to be a casual demeanor, but I could see the timidness in her steps. She watched as Draco remained oblivious to her presence whilst he tended to a little girl who was having trouble brewing her potion.

"You just have to stir in the Hippogriff feathers and it'll be fixed, no need to worry. We all make mistakes." He spoke to her gently. He rose and gazed over the room, checking on his students, and his eyes widened once he saw Hermione watching.

"Class, take a ten minute break." He dismissed them brusquely and they filed out the door rapidly, passing Blaise and I without a second glance.

"M-Malfoy?" Hermione asked in disbelief. His face hardened at her response.

"I know right. Who would think the former death-eater actually has another side?" He asked bitterly.

"No, I just-" Hermione began.

"Save it, Granger. All you ever see is black and white," Draco cut in, "have you ever tried to see the shades of grey, Hermione?" He finished softly, obviously surprising her by his easier tone. He was much closer now, having come up to her while talking. Her cheeks turned a rosy colour before she answered.

"I know you aren't all bad, Mal-Draco. You didn't kill Dumbledore. Draco, I don't know why you put up the evil, antisocial front but I know that its not really you." She spoke barely above a whisper. I knew that Draco would be scared that Hermione could guess him so well, but there was no way I was stepping in now. Draco reached his hand out in a trance and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. She leaned into his hand subconsciously. Draco blinked and snatched his hand back, seemingly just realising what he'd done. He stepped back and hurried his way over to the doors. Blaise pulled me into an alcove just in time. His lips were curling up at the corners amusedly.

"Looks like the love birds aren't as oblivious as we thought... though they still need a push in the right direction." He smirked devilishly. I nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's leave, Mr. Bond." I joked and stepped out of the hidden alcove. We were just strolling out of the corridor when Draco rounded the corner with the class. My eyes widened guiltily and Blaise's face turned impassive, like the true Slytherin he was. Draco paused in his tracks, glancing over us and our out of place costumes warily.

"What are you two doing?" He narrowed his eyes accusatorially.

"Just getting back from a dare. Theo, Bullstrode and the guys are all playing." Blaise lied smoothly. I caught on quickly and nodded malleably. Draco's face simply said he wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny. Theo 'accidentally' kissed Millicent." I made air quotes. Even though it wasn't true, as far as I knew, I did know that the two had feelings for each other and my match making tendencies couldn't pass up the chance.

"Really? Anyway, I need to get back to class." He nodded in acknowledgement and continued down the hall. I let out a breath I didn't know that I was holding.

"That was close." I breathed. Blaise smirked, shaking his head.

"Carina, your Gryffindor quality of wearing your heart on your sleeve was the only reason." He teased, grinning. I elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"Oh hush, I guess I'm just lucky that you and your Slytherin cunning and aloofness were here to help, mon ami." I poked back with a smile. Blaise simply winked and walked off with a wave.

"Ciao carina." He bade.

"See you at dinner." I replied, heading to my own dormitory. I got changed back into my school robes and took my books with me to my next class. The rest of the day passed quickly and dinner was a quiet event. I ate my food silently, plotting about Draco and Hermione.

"You alright?" Tori asked, noticing my quiet behaviour. I shot her a genuine smile.

"Yes, just thinking." I told her honestly. Ginny leaned over and whispered something to Tori, who's eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked Ginny, before bursting into giggles. Ginny gave me a Slytherin worthy smirk and I knew instantly that it was about me.

"What did you say?" I growled, my temper rising.

"Nothing that isn't true. I simply told Tori that you were thinking about a certain Italian Slytherin boy who kept staring at you all through dinner." Ginny answered. I was about to retort when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I glanced up and my eyes met Blaise's amber ones. He smiled warmly and I smiled back. I sniffed haughtily at Ginny and Tori, who rolled their eyes, knowing I wasn't really mad with them. I left the Great Hall and changed to my comfortable pyjamas and slipped under my warm sheets.

**So what did you guys think? You like? If so, please review! It's not too hard, I promise. You just have to click the blue link down there that reads "Review this Chapter". Please listen to it! Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames are not. Flames are just not nice! I hope the chapter was to your liking and I love you all. xoxo. Now, review! Review! Review!**


	7. Confusion Part One

**Hiya guys! Sorry for the long wait but I wasn't sure if I was happy with this chapter or not, so I kept checking over and editing it. S'all good now, though. Definitely more Dramione and more Bassie too! Now, to reply to my wonderfantabulous reviewers... To coleywalks9: Thank you so much! I do like the way Bassie (as dubbed by spiderswantmetotapdance) works into it. And you can never get enough of Dramione. It's impossible in every single way. :) To Foolish-Traveler: Thanks! It means a lot to me :D Here is your update ;) To mathlover123: Here is a bit more of sweet Draco :) and thank you, I'm glad you love it! Making me blush ^.^ Ahaha, yes... Bassie do work well together. They've been fun to write about even though this is mainly going to be Dramione. And yep. I'll make sure there's more Dean and Tori :) To spiderswantmetotapdance: Naws, thank you :D And I was thinking the exact same thing about a chappie in Blaise's POV. In fact, you may enjoy _next_ chapter. It might just be in a certain Italian's POV ;P To Lingo10: Why, thank you ;D Spicy indeed... So, to all my ah-mazing reviewers, I send you all virtual cookies 'n' cream sundaes.  
>Anyways, better get on with it, so...<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter. All rights to J.K. Rowling except for my OC's and the plot.**

**Happy Reading... :) **

Chapter Seven: Confusion Part 1

I awoke to find Ginny already up and dressed for the day, casually sprawled on her bed. She glanced up, noticing me stir.

"Morning." She grinned cheerily.

"Morning, Gin." I yawned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I kicked back the covers and got ready for the day. I swept my hair up into two ponytails and tied them with gold and red ribbons and brushed my fringe to the side. I swiped on pink gloss and a dash of mascara and tucked my wand in it's familiar place. I strode down the steps and ran into Harry on my way to breakfast.

"Oh, hey Harry." I smiled in greeting. I went to continue down to the Great Hall but he stopped me.

"Cassie, the Quidditch try outs are tomorrow evening. I expect to see you there." He grinned.

"Definitely." I nodded and made my way out the portrait. I was nearly through the huge wooden doors when I checked my watch and remembered I had a tutoring session scheduled for this morning with Hermione.

"Oh great!" I muttered angrily as I navigated my way through the crowds entering the Great Hall and continued until I arrived outside the now familiar painting.

"Grindylow Nails." I said quickly, knowing I was a couple of minutes late. I stepped through into the Heads common room. Hermione was already sitting at the table, with books spread out around her and she was scribbling furiously across the parchment.

"I am so sorry for being late, Mione. I completely forgot." I apologised profusely. Hermione glanced up and smiled.

"It's fine, just don't do it again." She returned to her work. I sat in the seat next to hers and pulled open a heavy book, labeled 'Most Common Magical Misuses'. I was halfway through the first chapter when Hermione rolled up her scrolls and packed away her books.

"Cassie, I have to go speak with Professor Sprout before class, so I need to leave now. You can finish off this before you go." She smiled. I lifted my head in acknowledgement. I shifted to the cosy armchair next to the lit fireplace and crossed my legs beneath me, resting the book on my lap. I overheard the washroom being used, so Draco must have been getting ready. I began to chew on the end of my quill, trying to think.

"Draco, mate. Have you seen my-" A voice cut through the quiet. I tore my eyes away from the text to find a disheveled yet still irresistibly handsome Blaise standing in the doorway. He ran a hand through his stylishly messed, chestnut hair. I blushed when I realised I was staring.

"Hey there, carina." He greeted smoothly and I rolled my eyes.

"Once a charmer, always a charmer," I grinned, "but good morning, mon ami."

"Of course, carina. Anyway, have you seen your brother?" He asked.

"He's in the washroom." I informed him. My stomach grumbled loudly and Blaise laughed.

"Hungry?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously. I missed breakfast, I forgot about my tutoring session with Hermione." I explained.

"Fair enough." Blaise shrugged. Draco entered and paused when he noticed his company.

"There you are, mate! Did I leave my tie here last night?" Blaise inquired.

"No, you must have lost it. It's not here." Draco replied, buckling his cloak.

"Oh well. Carina, you might want to finish up now. We have Potions first." He informed me. I hastily packed away my belongings and I got ready to leave. Draco collapsed elegantly into the armchair I had just vacated.

"Don't you have Potions now too, Drake?" I slung my leather book bag over my shoulder.

"I have a Head duties first, so I'm meeting with McGonnagal and then coming to class, Sandra." He replied quietly, gazing pensively at the fire. I shrugged and went to leave with Blaise.

"So carina, looking forward to the slug club dinner party this evening?" He asked jokingly. I froze in my steps.

"Oh Merlin! I completely forgot about that! I keep forgetting things lately, I might need to get a Rememberall. Ginny is going to avada me! I promised her I'd make her dress. And Mione's too!" I panicked. Blaise chuckled and I sent a glare his way.

"Calm down, carina. First things first, who's your date?" He continued walking. I face palmed myself.

"I don't even know! Then again, Damon seems interested enough." I shrugged. Something that looked strikingly similar to jealousy seem to cross Blaise's face, but it was replaced by the characteristic Slytherin mask of aloofness too quickly for me to be sure.

"Don't stress, I don't have a date either. I was planning on going stag, why don't you just come with me? As friends?" He offered. I smiled graciously.

"Thank you, Blaise. That would be wonderful." I pecked him lightly on the cheek in appreciation, leaving my lips all tingly. By then, we had reached the classroom and were setting up our cauldrons.

"Alright class, today you'll be making Amortentia, the most powerful love potion. It does not create real feelings of love, however, it does cause extremely strong infatuation and attraction," Professor Slughorn beamed around at all of us, "the ingredients are in the cupboards, go help yourselves and get started." He finished. Blaise went and gathered the ingredients while I flicked open my Potions book to the Amortentia recipe. I set out the correct tools and waited for Blaise. I leaned across him to get the Dragon claws and began mixing the potion. I couldn't scoop the thick potion around the cauldron, it kept sticking to the sides. I gripped the long spoon with both hands but it still wouldn't budge.

"Here." Blaise said, standing behind me and placed his large hands over mine, guiding the spoon for me. A pink blush graced my cheeks at the close contact. I had to pull myself together.

"Thanks, mon ami." I smiled. He let go and cleared his throat, moving back and adding more of the correct ingredients.

"No problem, carina." Blaise replied. The potion was soon at a nice simmer and we had to leave it for a couple of minutes with the lid on. I perched on the stool and Blaise leant casually against the desk.

"I think Hermione might like Draco more than she lets on." Blaise's eyes flickered over to their desk and I followed its direction. This potion was complicated and usually required close proximity with your partner. Hermione blushed scarlet whenever my brother 'accidentally' brushed hands with hers. You could see their eyes meet and then they would turn away from each other. It was adorable and frustrating at the same time.

"I think you're quite right," I agreed, smirking, "however, they will have to wait. Our potion is ready." I finished. Blaise turned and opened the lid. My eyes closed as the scent wafted towards me. It was a delicious woodsy, cinnamon aroma and I could feel it reeling me in. It smelt _so_ familiar too. My lustful and love-filled thoughts were cut off abruptly and my eyes snapped open. I was standing right next to the cauldron, which now had the lid covering it and a smirking Blaise watching over it.

"I think our Amortentia came out perfectly. But I think you've had enough of that. At least we know its potency now." He grinned. I smiled sheepishly, returning to my seat. There was nothing left to do now.

"What did you smell?" I asked curiously. I must have imagined the slight blush that crept up his neck.

"Uh... nothing. I breathed through my mouth so I wouldn't be affected. Why? What could you smell?" He shifted the attention back to me. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I could smell _him_. Well, his mouthwatering mixture of a cinnamon and woodsy scent that I couldn't get enough of, in the Amortentia.

"I, uh... You know, um-" I spluttered, but I was luckily saved from answering as Professor Slughorn came to check our potion.

"Oh, fantastic! Simply fantastic, Mr. Zabini and Miss. Malfoy," He cried joyously before continuing in a more hushed tone, "and don't forget our exclusive dinner dance tonight. Dress _very_ formally." Slughorn clapped Blaise on the back and moved on to the next partners.

"Carina, somethings up with our favourite couple." Blaise murmured and I looked over to see Hermione glowering at the floor as Draco had a smug expression filling his features.

"Lovers spat." I muttered, shaking my head. Suddenly an idea sprang in my mind.

"Do you happen to know what colour my brother... _appreciates_ on a woman?" I leaned to whisper in his ear slyly. Blaise caught on with a knowing smirk.

"Well, he did always say that he couldn't resist a woman in green. It's a Slytherin thing." He answered. I grinned evilly.

"Wait, so you like women in green too?" I wondered aloud.

"I've always preferred silver." He whispered, sending pleasurable shivers down my spine. I swore it wasn't fair that someone's voice could sound so... nice. We had finished cleaning up and left for next class together. We both had Defense Against the Dark Arts now. The new professor, Professor Gant, was particularly skilled and a fair teacher. She was an older woman, in her early sixties, yet she had a youthful touch with everything she did. Everyone was looking forward to this class especially, because the lesson would be on dueling. I had a bounce in my step as I walked in with Blaise. I waved to him and went to sit with Ginny, because Tori was sitting with Dean.

"Hey Gin. After this we have a free. I need to take your measurements for your dress. We want you to look your best for a certain Boy-Who-Lived, don't we?" I winked and Ginny laughed.

"Sure." She grinned. We faced the front then, as Professor Gant strode in purposefully as always.

"Morning, class. I assume you are all ready and excited for todays lesson. Dueling rules are as follows: Absolutely no Unforgivable's. Dark magic is allowed to a certain extent, as long as there is no maiming or serious injury, it is allowed. Use effective shields and blocking spells. Make sure to value your strengths and always remember to never underestimate your enemy. Hexes are often useful in a duel. I'll pair you up with someone, most likely an opposite house, since I feel you won't be as kind as hexing your friend as you will to someone from a rival house." She lilted in her Irish accent.

"I will be pairing you with someone who matches your skills also. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley and Victoria Mitchells, Dean Thomas and Theodore Nott, Seamus Finnigan and Millicent Bullstrode, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, Vincent Crabbe and Neville Longbottom, Cassandra Malfoy and Blaise Zabini," She rattled on. I smirked as I went over to where Draco and Blaise were standing.

"Carina, I'm sorry to say that you may not walk out of this class the way you walked in." Blaise boasted smugly.

"Now, class, face your opponents." Professor Gant called out in her ringing voice. I raised a single brow in challenge at Blaise.

"It's on, Zabini." I threatened him, pulling my wand out of my skirts waistband. Blaise copied, pulling his wand from his robe. He simply smirked and I grinned. I waited for him to make the first move, wanting him to set the pace so I could assess his ability level. I was in attack mode now.

"_Gamba Sospensione_!" He recited, with a flick of his wand-wrist.

"_Protego_!" I whipped my wand, blocking the spell instantly. Blaise looked slightly taken aback, before narrowing his eyes.

"_Locomotor Mortis_." I sent at him, which he deflected.

"_Flipendo_." He returned. I blocked it easily and went straight back to offense.

"_Conjunctivitis!_"

"_Confundus!_"

"_Rictusempra!_" I sent his way, but he shielded himself and sent a well-aimed body binding curse before I could block it.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" My arms and legs snapped together and I fell to the ground, my limbs locked. It wasn't over yet though. I could produce silent, wandless magic. I used the silent version of _Relashio_ on myself, unlocking my joints. I stood up, much to the surprise of Blaise. I smirked, before relentlessly attacking him.

"_Avifors_." I cried and several tiny birds shot out of my wand, aimed in Blaise's direction. His amber eyes widened and he ducked behind an unused desk.

"_Reducto!_" I blasted apart the desk and Blaise scampered backwards, rising to his feet.

"_Stupefy._" He called. I countered it and returned the favour.

"_Stupefy!_" I waved my wand and Blaise flew backwards and collapsed to the ground. I hadn't realised that the class had gathered round and were now applauding my performance, most with impressed demeanors. I smiled before running over to Blaise's immobile form.

"_Ennervate._" I muttered and Blaise's lids opened and were sparkling like usual. They held laughter in them.

"I know not to mess with you now, carina." He joked. I grinned and helped him up. Professor Gant came bustling over.

"Miss. Malfoy, that was fantastic skill you proved just now and Mr. Zabini, you did well to last as long as you did. Miss. Malfoy, as much as I trust your basic healing skills, could you please escort Mr. Zabini here to the Hospital Wing, so he can get checked for any lasting injuries." She smiled cheerfully. I nodded and gathered my books, taking Blaise's arm as we strolled through the castle to the Hospital Wing.

"Carina, I must say, I'm impressed. Where did you learn to duel like that?" He remarked.

"When I moved into Malfoy Manor, Draco and I practiced dueling together. I had to hold my own. We had fun." I smiled reminiscently of the Summer holidays. I broke my hold on his arm once we reached Madam Pomfrey, who examined him.

"I'll see you tonight, mon ami." I left the Hospital Wing and returned to class, which was just finishing up. Ginny and I were heading back to the tower, so I could take her measurements, when Tori ran to catch up with us.

"Cassie, you were amazing in class! I pity anyone who tries to take on you." She flattered me. I gave her an easy smile.

"Thanks." I said and she hung back in the common room with Dean, Seamus and Parvati, who were playing Exploding Snap. I made Ginny stand straight as I conjured a magical tape measure. It recorded her measurements magically and displayed them for me as I sketched an image I had for the dress. Once that was done, I straightened up.

"Okay, Gin. For this part you can't speak, or it might mix up the spell." I clarified for her. She nodded.

"_Habillecreazione_." I murmured the incantation. A white, almost transparent, mist enveloped Ginny's body. I circled her, ordering instructions.

"Strapless. Darker, faded purple. Almost knee-length. Thin solid purple waist belt. Layer above mid thigh. Unorganised pleating under belt. Rippled bodice." I commanded.

"_Produit finale_." I muttered and the mist dissipated, leaving a beautiful cocktail dress for Ginny. I smiled in satisfaction.

"Merlin! It's gorgeous," Ginny twirled in the mirror, grinning, "thanks heaps, Cass."

"No problem, Gin. I can't wait to see Harry's face when he see's you wearing it tonight. That will be thanks enough." I dimpled at her. She nodded, and went to change back into her uniform.

"See you later, Gin. I have to go make Mione's dress now." I descended the Gryffindor tower and left for the Heads common room. I entered the portrait hole and found Draco kissing the hand of Astoria Greengrass as she accepted his date.

"Drake!" I cried out impatiently. I was appalled at his distaste. Why did he have to go and wreck things with Hermione? He should've asked her to be his date for tonight instead of this hideous bint. This was most definitely not a part of the plan. He detached his lips and turned around, his expression unreadable. Astoria stood, as if she were queen, and shot me a dirty look. I didn't have time to deal with drama queens at that moment, I had another dress to make before my free period ended.

"_Affligo!_" I hexed her without my wand. A bruise was already starting to form on her right cheek and she hurried out the common with teary eyes. I faced Draco, about to let him have it.

"Draco! I can't believe you. All you do is move on from one horrendous cow to the next. I thought I told you what a Malfoy's standards are. Do not let them drop." I exploded harshly. I waited for him to defend himself, but he just continued to sit there quietly.

"I'm sorry, Sandra. You _are_ right." He began.

"Yes, I am." I interrupted, only half-joking. His lips curled upwards in amusement. They fell quickly though and I saw the conflict in his same coloured stormy grey eyes.

"Sandra, can I tell you something?" He asked, almost shyly. I gave him a gentle smile.

"Sure, I'm your sister. You can tell me anything and I'll still love you." I reassured him, sitting next to him on the couch. His expression softened.

"I'm feeling... weird. It's something similar to lust but it's not quite... I mean, when I'm around a certain... girl, my stomach feels odd. I love it when she gets mad, because of the way her cheeks flush and her eyes sparkle. And I can't stop thinking about _her_, no matter how many girls I use to distract me. Whenever I'm near her, I just about lose complete control over my actions, I already have once, and I can't let it happen again. Please, Sandra. Tell me what is wrong with me?" He pleaded, in an almost tortured voice. I stared him straight in the eyes, grasping his shoulders tightly.

"Drake, you listen to me, and you listen good! There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You're just falling, and you're falling fast for this girl, who I hope is worthy of your attention and affection. But promise me this. Promise me you won't try and stop these feelings. You don't have to act on them right now, but eventually you need too, okay?" I shook his shoulders slightly. Draco shot me a genuine smile, a smile he reserved only for loved ones, and hugged me tightly.

"At first I wasn't sure, but I am really thankful that I have you as a sister," He whispered and I let go of him, smiling, "even though you are annoying as hell." He finished, smirking.

"There's the Drake I know and love to hate!" I smacked him lightly on his arm, shaking my head but still grinning. I heard footsteps and glanced up to see Hermione coming down the stairs from her private dorm.

"Hey Mione. Ready to do your dress for tonight?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Yeah, I was just coming down to wait for you, but you're here now." Hermione explained.

"Sure, go on up and I'll be there in a moment. I just need to tell Drake something." I nodded. She left back to her dorm and I faced Draco once more.

"Drake, remember not to use anymore girls to distract you, it won't work for one thing and the girl you really care for probably won't appreciate you sleeping around, if you go after her." I advised him. He rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement. I knew exactly which girl he was talking about, and I was going to begin my plan that I had devised in Potions earlier that day. If Blaise was right, which I was sure he was, then Draco would not be able to resist Hermione that night. So, he appreciated green on a woman, did he?

"Alright, Mione. Ready?" I asked simply, pulling out my wand and conjuring the measuring tape. I took out my sketchpad and jotted down the recorded measurements.

"I trust you know what you're doing." She grinned.

"Of course." I said, drawing up the dress I envisioned her wearing. It was a simple strapless dress, that reached just past her knees.

"_Habillecreazione_." I incanted. The familiar white smoky mist wrapped around Hermione and I began ordering instructions again.

"Strapless. Classy. Just past knee length. Slytherin green. Silk underdress. Chiffon outer dress. Thick sash with same colour, ties into bow at back, rest under bust. Horizontally lined bust. _Produit finale_." I finished. The dress was perfect, it was fitted nicely and floated daintily around Hermione's petite frame. It was, to simply put it, beautiful.

"Cassie... I love it, it's such a gorgeous dress." She gushed in an awed tone.

"Tut, tut, Mione. The dress can be pretty, but the girl makes it beautiful." I quoted. She smiled graciously at me.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Hermione thanked me.

"Your welcome. And a certain brother of mine will most definitely appreciate it too, no doubt." I smirked. Hermione's cheeks turned a deep rosy colour and her mouth opened and closed, she was rendered speechless. I grinned and waved goodbye, getting prepared for next class. The rest of the day flew by, as I was excited for the night to arrive. I couldn't wait to see my brothers reaction. Astoria didn't hold a candle to Hermione. Harry and Draco won't be able to take their eyes off of my girls. I hurried up the tower and was nearly running once I reached my dorm. I clipped my hair up whilst I showered, lathering myself generously in my caramel scented everlasting soap. I opened the closet that had been designated my wardrobe, on which I had cast an Undetectable Extension Charm. It now served as a huge walk in robe. I entered it for a moment, until I retrieved the gown I was searching for. I slid myself into it, admiring the fit. The gown was floor length and silver, made from a material similar to silk. It had an extremely low v-neck cut, yet managed to not expose any cleavage, pulling off the much coveted classy but desirable look. It clung tightly to my figure and matched my creamy skin tone nicely. I clasped a double stranded, silver necklace with real diamond flowers behind my neck and let my hair loose, casting a charm that made it fall in tousled curls instead of tightly wound ringlets. I ghosted a pale pink rouge over my high cheekbones and painted my lips a neutral colour. I penciled on noir eyeliner and brushed on black mascara, curling my lashes. I swept on shimmery, smoky, silver eyeshadow; which complimented my natural eye colour. I buckled the straps on my matching heels. I cast a Disillusionment charm over myself, so I wouldn't get questioned on my way. Ginny was leaving with Harry, so Hermione and I organised to meet our dates at the Heads common and leave together. She was going with Michael Corner as friends. Hermione greeted me at the portrait hole. She seemed somewhat relieved that I'd arrived. I glanced around the common room suspiciously and realised why she was so on edge. Draco and Astoria were standing alone to the side. Astoria was hanging off his arm, in a fashion much like Pansy had. She was wearing a scandalous dress, and held a sneer on her face as if she smelt something bad. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed me but said nothing. Draco didn't pay her any of the attention she was desperately trying to capture.

"I'll help you into your dress, Mione." I offered.

"That'd be nice." She smiled. We went upstairs to her dorm and I pulled it from her wardrobe. I zipped the back up for her and pulled out her hair tie. I pushed her cute caramel curls over her left shoulder and slid bobby pins in place to hold it, so her curls wouldn't fall over her back. She slid on shiny, low green heels and I turned her to face me so I could fix her makeup. I painted her lips a pale rose colour and applied light eyeliner to her top lid only. By the time we were finished, it was just about time to go. I came down with Hermione, but the with the way Draco was staring at her, you'd think she was the only girl in the world, much less the room. I smiled knowingly to myself. I saw another young man in the room, with shoulder-length black hair wearing nice formal dress robes and a suit barely visible beneath. He glanced up and smiled when he saw Hermione, in an amiable manner. She walked over to him and gave him a friendly hug and I saw Draco nearly growl. Astoria was as good as forgotten and I smirked. We were heading out the portrait hole and I paused, leaving last. They were down the first flight of steps and still on their way as I saw a tall, lean figure make its way up. It was Blaise. He was wearing dark grey suit pants and a long sleeved, white, collared dress shirt. The sleeves billowed out slightly up to his wrists, where it was buttoned. He wore a woolen black vest over it and a silver tie, which matched my gown coincidentally. His chestnut hair was parted unevenly, combed over more to one side, falling in neat waves and curled at the ends. He was strikingly handsome.

"Carina, why are you still wearing your uniform?" He glanced over me, confused. I remembered that I still had the Disillusionment charm cast.

"Oops, I forgot about that. Hang on." I grinned impishly. I muttered the counter charm and watched Blaise's expression turn incredulous, his sparkling amber eyes glazing over.

"Carina, you are beautiful as always." He breathed huskily. Blaise took my hand and pressed his lips to it, before holding out his arm, which I accepted, still blushing at his charming flattery.

"And you look very handsome yourself, mon ami." I replied, smiling. We caught up to Hermione and Michael, having a pleasant chat along the way. I knocked on the heavy wooden door, which opened to let out a delightful melody playing and loud chatter as couples danced with their dates or were mingling with other couples that were standing around. I immediately spotted a flash of fiery red hair and made my way over with Blaise.

"Ginny! You look amazing." I greeted her with a hug.

"So do you." She smiled and finally noticed Blaise was my partner. Her eyes flashed between the two of us and she raised her brows knowingly but didn't say anything.

"Nice to see you again, Blaise." She greeted politely and I gave Harry a hug. I laughed to myself when I saw the way he watched Ginny in her dress. Blaise and I sat there for a while, as we talked about Quidditch. Halfway through our conversation, Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist, almost possessively but not quite. It was more a loving gesture. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. It would be nice to have that someone in my life. Blaise noticed my lack of response and faced me.

"My lovely carina, would you care to dance?" He asked in an over the top fashion. I giggled at his cute antics. I rolled my eyes at him, but played along, nonetheless.

"Why, I would love to, mon ami." I fake swooned, taking his hand and let him lead me to the makeshift dance floor. He took my hand and placed his other on my waist. His touch left warm tingles that I forcefully ignored. He spun me across the floor and we dramatically exaggerated the way Daphne Greengrass and her partner were dancing exuberantly. We laughed heartily when they realised what we were doing and snootily left to the refreshments table. When a slow song came on, we left the floor for the couples and I took the time to survey the decorated room. Michael and Hermione were having what seemed to be an educational debate, Harry and Ginny were slow dancing on the floor, as were Draco and Astoria. Draco's expression seemed pained and bored as he moved stiffly with her, every now and then stealing glances at Hermione. I smiled and shook my head. There was a reason why us Malfoy's always got what we wanted, why we seemed to possess almost ethereal appearances and why when we fell in love, we fell hard. If you delved fairly far back on our fathers side, we had a Veela married into the family. As the line continued, the Veela blood became less and less prominent, the only lasting effects were those of the natural persuasion and physical appearance to a much lesser extent of a full blooded Veela. We didn't have to worry about mates, but it was another reason why we had a stronger sense of emotions. Neville came around in a crisp white uniform, carrying a tray of wine glasses.

"Hey Cassie, Blaise. Would either of you like some elfin made wine?" He offered politely. I accepted a glass and Blaise refused, taking a bottle of butterbeer instead. I sipped from my glass daintily, conversing with him while we stood behind a curtain of sheer fabric, the full moon shining through the window we were facing.

"I was thinking of becoming an Auror when I leave here, but father says that I'm not good enough to make the cut. I guess I'll just take over the family business." Blaise shrugged. I frowned at his comment.

"Blaise, you are fantastic. I'm sure, no, I'm certain that you can make it as an Auror if you want to be one. Don't let anyone tell you different. They're wrong." I said, rather passionately, staring him straight in the eyes. His hand reached up and caressed my cheek softly. He dipped his head lower, his face so close I could feel his hair tickling my forehead and his hot, minty breath against my lips. His hand tilted my chin up and he brought his lips closer.

"Would you like any hors d'oeuvres?" A waiter asked us, poking his head through the sheer curtain.

"No, thanks." Blaise refused gentlemanly. I stepped back, my heart pumping in my chest from our previously close proximity. Blaise offered me a sheepish smile and my lips pulled up into a grin. The silence was an unspoken agreement. We would talk about it later, not now. I followed him out of the enclosed space and checked my watch. It was nearly eleven. I searched around and found Draco sitting alone, sporadically staring sulkily at the floor and then gazing almost wistfully at Hermione. Astoria had left earlier, drunk and dragged off some unsuspecting bloke to snog in a closet. Michael Corner was talking to Meghan, who was constantly blushing. I smiled a little to myself. It also worked out to be great for Draco. Hermione was standing alone awkwardly by a table, seemingly unsure of what to do. Taking Blaise with me, I marched over to where Draco was sitting.

"Drake. Could you do me a favour?" I said, not really asking.

"Sure," Draco sighed, "what is it?"

"Ask Hermione for a dance. Her date is flirting with the girl he likes and your date is probably shagging that boy in a broom closet. Everyone else is taken and it's the last dance. I know she'll say yes, trust me." I told him. At first, his expression was incredulous, quickly transformed into pensive and finished with a smirk. I watched him inconspicuously as he swaggered over to her. He laid the natural Malfoy charm on thick and I saw her nod, smiling kindly, and let him take her arm onto the floor. I watched them as they danced, and smiled to myself when Draco pulled her closer into his chest and Hermione blushed a rosy red. I felt Blaise's presence behind me and he rested his arm across my shoulders. I leant into his warmth, stifling a yawn.

"Come now, carina. We should leave. It's really late." Blaise pointed out. I stood and linked my arm through his. He walked me back to the Gryffindor commons. He bowed theatrically, grinning.

"Thank you, young signorina, for your wonderful company," He kissed my hand before gently pressing his lips to my cheek, where they lingered a moment longer, "you look stunning." He whispered softly. Blaise departed and I raised a hand to where his lips had left a warm imprint on my cheek. I wandered almost dazedly into my dorm. I used my wand to change, too exhausted for anything else. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, my mind filled with dreams of kisses and a certain Italian boy.

**What did you guys think? Lemme know buy clicking on the blue link... you know the one. It says 'Review this Chapter' and I suggest you listen to it. Thanks for reading and to those who have either favourited or alerted. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Flames, however, are not. They are just not nice. I'll try an update again as soon as possible. Love choo guys. Xoxo. Now, review! Review! Review! :D**


	8. Confusion Part Two

**So... I have a strong feeling that you all may want to murder me in cold blood for taking what may seem like forever to update. To be honest, I really was super busy with exams and everything, but it's still no excuse. I'm really sorry. Please don't hate me. Anyways, to answer your reviews, To coleywalks9: I'm so glad you think so :) Yeah, the girls did look amazing. Here is the chapter (even though it took me forever to get it up, sorry) To spiderswantmetotapdance: Happy to hear you like it so much. Welp, here's Blaise' POV. To mathlover123: Your reviews just make me smile every time I read them. Thank you so much :D And you are on to something. I am planning on writing in different POVs, hmm... you know what, I'll be nice and give you a hint of just who I might do a POV from. Draco. Hermione. Possibly Ginny.  
><strong>**To my amazingly dedicated reviewers, readers and favouriters/alerters; I send you all virtual MEGA BEN & JERRY'S HALF BAKED VANILLA CHOC CHIP COOKIE DOUGH ICE CREAM! You all deserve it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever, as much as I wish, own Harry Potter. All rights to J.K. Rowling. Except my OC's and the plot, of course.**

**Happy Reading :)**

Chapter Eight: Confusion Part Two

I yawned as I awoke to the filtered light attempting to make its way into the Slytherin dungeons. I rolled out of bed fluidly and grabbed my uniform, rushing to get the washroom to myself. I simply threw on the dark grey pants and tucked in my shirt carelessly. I briskly ran a comb through my hair and went to pull on my tie, only to find that it wasn't anywhere in the dorm. I thought back to last night when I went with Draco to his dorm. I must have left it there. I slid on my robe and threw a pillow in Theodore's face. He stirred and shot me an irritated glare.

"Shove off, mate." He growled.

"You'll be late for Potions. You know what Snape's like." I reasoned. Nott's eyes widened in realisation and he bolted out of the room. I smirked to myself, heading to the Great Hall for breakfast before making my way to the Heads Common room. I murmured the password and entered, not looking up.

"Draco, mate. Have you seen my-" I began, until noticing Cassie on the armchair and no Draco to be found. She had her slender legs tucked beneath her as she concentrated on the textbook resting in her lap. Cassie was chewing subconsciously on the end of her quill and with the way she had done her hair, she looked like a young girl. It was a rather cute sight to behold. She glanced up at hearing my voice, her molten silver eyes boring into me. I ran a hand through my already disheveled hair and she broke her gaze, her cheeks stained pink from blushing.

"Hey there, carina." I addressed her suavely and she rolled her eyes.

"Once a charmer, always a charmer," Cassie grinned, "but good morning, mon ami."

"Of course, carina. Anyway, have you seen your brother?" I questioned.

"He's in the washroom." She enlightened me. I heard her stomach growl and I let out a laugh.

"Hungry?" I raised my brow.

"Obviously. I missed breakfast, I forgot about my tutoring session with Hermione." She elaborated.

"Fair enough." I shrugged, unsure of what to say. Draco entered, freshly dressed for the day, as per usual.

"There you are, mate! Did I leave my tie here last night?" I asked.

"No, you must have lost it. It's not here." He replied, buckling his cloak.

"Oh well. Carina, you might want to finish up now. We have Potions first." I turned to Cassie. Draco sat into the seat she had just left.

"Don't you have Potions now too, Drake?" She asked, confused, as she picked up her book bag.

"I have a Head duties first, so I'm meeting with McGonnagal and then coming to class, Sandra." He murmured, staring thoughtfully at the fire. Cassie simply shrugged and continued to leave.

"So carina, looking forward to the slug club dinner party this evening?" I asked jokingly. Cassie came to an abrupt halt. I worried, wondering what I had said wrong.

"Oh Merlin! I completely forgot about that! I keep forgetting things lately, I might need to get a Rememberall. Ginny is going to avada me! I promised her I'd make her dress. And Mione's too!" She began to panic. I chuckled at her reaction and she sent me an icy glare.

"Calm down, carina. First things first, who's your date?" I continued walking, not wanting her to see my face. She smacked her palm to her face.

"I don't even know! Then again, Damon seems interested enough." She shrugged easily. I was about to burst in outrage for some insane reason and had to quickly school my features back into an easy mask.

"Don't stress, I don't have a date either. I was planning on going stag, why don't you just come with me? As friends?" I offered. She smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Blaise. That would be wonderful." She kissed me softly on the cheek, her warm lips leaving their own small imprint.

"Alright class, today you'll be making Amortentia, the most powerful love potion. It does not create real feelings of love, however, it does cause extremely strong infatuation and attraction," Professor Slughorn beamed around at all of us, "the ingredients are in the cupboards, go help yourselves and get started." He finished. I went and gathered the ingredients, coming back with my arms full. Cassie had set out the equipment we needed. She leaned across me to reach the Dragon claws and began stirring the potion. She was struggling to get the sticky substance to mix. She took the handle with both hands and it stayed stubbornly in place.

"Here." I said, standing behind her and placed my hands over own small but strong ones, guiding the spoon. I swallowed at the proximity, trying to pull myself together.

"Thanks, mon ami." She smiled, using her pet name for me. I released her hands and cleared my throat, returning to my previous position and adding the ingredients.

"No problem, carina." I replied. The potion was sitting at a nice simmer and we had to leave it for a couple of minutes with the lid on. Cassie perched on the stool, her posture ever perfect and I leant casually against the desk.

"I think Hermione might like Draco more than she lets on." I flickered my gaze over to their desk pointedly. Hermione turned red whenever Draco brushed hands with hers. I watched on with frustration as they snuck furtive glances at each other before looking away, a tango of sorts.

"I think you're quite right," Cassie smirked, "however, they will have to wait. Our potion is ready." She informed me. I turned and opened the lid. I inhaled the heavenly aroma of caramel and roses. I fought the sinful thoughts arising in my mind and closed the lid over the cauldron. I smirked as I saw Cassie had been much more strongly effected than I had.

"I think our Amortentia came out perfectly. But I think you've had enough of that. At least we know its potency now." I grinned. She smiled sheepishly, returning to her stool. We were finished now.

"What did you smell?" She asked curiously. I had to fight the blush making its way up my neck.

"Uh... nothing. I breathed through my mouth so I wouldn't be affected. Why? What could you smell?" I lied straight through my teeth, not wanting to reveal the truth. I noticed her cheeks turn a rosy red.

"I, uh... You know, um-" She spluttered, but before she could answer, Professor Slughorn came to judge our potion.

"Oh, fantastic! Simply fantastic, Mr. Zabini and Miss. Malfoy," He cried joyously before continuing in a more hushed tone, "and don't forget our exclusive dinner dance tonight. Dress _very_ formally." Slughorn clapped me on the back and moved on to the next group.

"Carina, somethings up with our favourite couple." I murmured as I spotted them across the room, their bodies tensed.

"Lovers spat." She muttered, shaking her head. I saw her eyes light up all of a sudden with mischief.

"Do you happen to know what colour my brother... _appreciates_ on a woman?" She leaned, whispering in my ear slyly. I caught on quickly, a knowing smirk filling my features.

"Well, he did always say that he couldn't resist a woman in green. It's a Slytherin thing." I answered honestly. She grinned evilly.

"Wait, so you like women in green too?" Cassie wondered, curiosity shining in her grey orbs.

"I've always preferred silver." I whispered, feeling her shiver against me. We finished cleaning and left for next class. Slytherins and Gryffindors had DADA together as well. Professor Gant was nice enough, a bit childish for my liking but she let us do a lot of practical work, so I wasn't about to complain. Not that I would tell anyone, but I was pretty excited for this specific lesson. I enjoyed dueling, first catching onto it when the daft excuse of a wizard, Lockhart, had brought it up. Cassie was bouncing enthusiastically the entire way. She waved goodbye and sat with the Weaselette. I strolled lazily over to where Draco was standing.

"Blaise." He nodded in acknowledgement. I took my usual seat by him as Professor Gant marched to the front of the room.

"Morning, class. I assume you are all ready and excited for todays lesson. Dueling rules are as follows: Absolutely no Unforgivable's. Dark magic is allowed to a certain extent, as long as there is no maiming or serious injury, it is allowed. Use effective shields and blocking spells. Make sure to value your strengths and always remember to never underestimate your enemy. Hexes are often useful in a duel. I'll pair you up with someone, most likely an opposite house, since I feel you won't be as kind as hexing your friend as you will to someone from a rival house." She spoke, her Irish accent coming through strongly.

"I will be pairing you with someone who matches your skills also. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley and Victoria Mitchells, Dean Thomas and Theodore Nott, Seamus Finnigan and Millicent Bullstrode, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, Vincent Crabbe and Neville Longbottom, Cassandra Malfoy and Blaise Zabini," She rambled on. Cassie smirked as she walked over to us.

"Carina, I'm sorry to say that you may not walk out of this class the way you walked in." I gloated conceitedly.

"Now, class, face your opponents." Professor Gant called out. She raised a brow in challenge, which I accepted with a smirk.

"It's on, Zabini." She threatened, pulling her wand out. I copied her movement, taking out my own wand. I continued to smirk and she grinned. She was waiting for me to attack first, daring me.

"_Gamba__Sospensione_!" I recited, waving my wand.

"_Protego_!" She whipped her wand blindingly fast, blocking the spell. I'd clearly underestimated her. I narrowed my eyes in renewed energy.

"_Locomotor__Mortis_." She sent back at me, and I deflected it easily.

"_Flipendo_." I returned. Cassie blocked it effortlessly and went straight back attacking me.

"_Conjunctivitis!_"

"_Confundus!_"

"_Rictusempra!_" She sent my way, but I shielded myself just in time and sent the body binding curse before she could block it.

"_Petrificus__Totalus!_" Her stiff body fell to the ground. I grinned smugly, though it quickly faded into shock. Cassandra stood, free of the curse. That meant she could produce wandless _and_ silent magic. She smirked, before relentlessly attacking me. Her silver eyes were flashing and her body poised and lethal, like a jungle cat. She looked like a warrior angel.

"_Avifors_." She cried and several tiny birds shot out of her wand, aimed straight for me. My eyes widened, I was unprepared so I ducked behind an unused desk.

"_Reducto!_" She blasted it, reducing it to dust and I scampered back, standing to my feet.

"_Stupefy._" I shouted. Cassie countered it and returned the spell.

"_Stupefy!_" She waved her wand and I felt myself become airborne flew, feeling my body collide with something hard before everything went black. I was pulled back into consciousness, my eyes opening to the sight of Cassie biting her lip in concern. I felt the laughter in my own eyes.

"I know not to mess with you now, carina." I joked. She immediately grinned and helped me stand. Professor Gant came hurrying over.

"Miss. Malfoy, that was fantastic skill you proved just now and Mr. Zabini, you did well to last as long as you did. Miss. Malfoy, as much as I trust your basic healing skills, could you please escort Mr. Zabini here to the Hospital Wing, so he can get checked for any lasting injuries." She smiled cheerfully. Cassie nodded and gathered her books, taking my arm as we strolled through the castle to the Hospital Wing.

"Carina, I must say, I'm impressed. Where did you learn to duel like that?" I remarked truthfully.

"When I moved into Malfoy Manor, Draco and I practiced dueling together. I had to hold my own. We had fun." She had a reminiscent smile on her glossy pink lips. She broke her hold on me once we reached Madam Pomfrey, who examined me.

"I'll see you tonight, mon ami." She departed and presumably returned to class. Madam Pomfrey fussed over me, sending me to lay down in a crisp white bed, which wasn't very comfortable, and gave me some potion or other that tasted like blueberries mixed with dirt. It was odd, to say the least. All I could do was lay there the entire day and I was as bored as anything. The only other patients were a pair of second year Hufflepuff's that had been in a Care of Magical Creatures incident. I wasn't about to talk with them. I thought about what I was going to wear this evening. When I was _finally_ let out of the Hospital Wing, I rushed straight for the Slytherin dorm. There was barely any time left to get ready. I buttoned an old-fashioned shirt up, pulled on a black woolen vest and knotted my tie. I slipped on my dark grey suit pants and combed my hair, parting it unevenly. I was running a couple of minutes late and so I was nearly breaking into a jog as I reached the stairs that led up to where the Heads Common room was. I passed Ginny, Harry, Draco, Astoria, Hermione and some bloke I didn't recognise on my way up, I didn't even pause to spare them a second glance. I reached the top of the steps and Cassie stood there, in her school uniform. I blinked, wondering if I'd mistaken myself.

"Carina, why are you still wearing your uniform?" I asked her, frowning in confusion.

"Oops, I forgot about that. Hang on." She grinned playfully. She muttered a spell and her uniform was replaced by a floor length gown that glimmered and showed off Cassie's curvaceous hourglass figure to its full advantage. Her platinum blonde curls fell down her shoulders and back and her long, creamy legs were accentuated stunningly by her matching heels. She was simply breathtaking.

"Carina, you are beautiful as always." I kissed her hand, my voice coming out huskier than usual. I held out my arm, which she accepted, linking her own through mine.

"And you look very handsome yourself, mon ami." She replied with a smile. We caught up to Hermione and Michael, chatting amicably the rest of the way. The door opened to a classical but entertaining melody playing that couples were dancing to and peoples conversations in the background. Cassie pulled my arm and took me with her in the direction of Harry and Weaselette.

"Ginny! You look amazing." She greeted the female Weasley with a hug.

"So do you." The redhead smiled and noticed me standing beside her. Something akin to recognition flashed in her eyes but she remained silent so I didn't say anything.

"Nice to see you again, Blaise." She greeted politely whilst Cassie gave Harry a hug. We talked about Quidditch and I realised the Gryffindors weren't all bad. Midway through our conversation, Harry wrapped his arm around the Weaselette. I felt Cassie tense up beside me and glanced at her to make sure she was alright. Cassie was staring almost longingly at the happy couple. I decided to distract her.

"My lovely carina, would you care to dance?" I asked, exaggerating the gesture. She giggled, the sound melodically sweet. She rolled her eyes but went along with it, effectively distracting her from whatever was previously bothering her.

"Why, I would love to, mon ami." Cassie pretended to swoon, taking my hand. I led her out onto the makeshift dance floor. I tried to ignore the tingles shooting up my arm as I took her hand and placed my other delicately on her waist. I twirled her around the floor, mocking Daphne and Theo at their rather... _enthusiastic_dancing. We were both laughing when they realised what we were doing and Daphne dragged Theo to the refreshments with her nose in the air. A slow song came on and we left the floor for the couples. I studied Cassandra as she stared around the room. She was great fun and I genuinely enjoyed her company. I had to admit, she looked simply amazing and I was pretty smug that she was my date for the night. She was classy, dignified and downright desirable. Neville came around in a waiters uniform, carrying a tray of wine glasses.

"Hey Cassie, Blaise. Would either of you like some elfin made wine?" He offered politely. Cass took one but I took a bottle of butterbeer instead. Behind the sheer fabric we talked in privacy. Cassie gazed out the window and the moonlight shined on her, giving her an ethereal glow.

"I was thinking of becoming an Auror when I leave here, but father says that I'm not good enough to make the cut. I guess I'll just take over the family business." I shrugged and Cassie frowned at me.

"Blaise, you are fantastic. I'm sure, no, I'm certain that you can make it as an Auror if you want to be one. Don't let anyone tell you different. They're wrong." She expressed passionately, her molten silver eyes piercing my gaze. Without knowing what I was doing, I reached up, cupping her cheek gently. I bent my head, inhaling her delicious scent. I tilted her head upwards and went to kiss her.

"Would you like any hors d'oeuvres?" A waiter interrupted us and I had to grit my teeth to refrain from hexing the idiot.

"No, thanks." I refused, trying to be as polite as I could. Cassie stepped back and I smiled sheepishly. She just grinned and I was glad to know she wasn't angry with me. I knew that we would have to talk about what happened sooner or later though, but for now I was going to leave it. I walked out of the enclosed space, not sure what to do next. All of a sudden I was being dragged over to Draco.

"Drake. Could you do me a favour?" Cassie stated more than asked.

"Sure," Draco sighed relentingly, "what is it?"

"Ask Hermione for a dance. Her date has is flirting with the girl he likes and your date is probably shagging that boy in a broom closet. Everyone else is taken and it's the last dance. I know she'll say yes, trust me." Cassie informed him. At first, his expression was incredulous, quickly transformed into pensive and finished with a smirk. I had to hold back a laugh as he put on his famous swagger as he casually sauntered over to Hermione. He laid the natural Malfoy charm on thick and I saw her nod, smiling kindly, and let him take her arm onto the floor. I watched them as they danced, and smiled to myself when Draco pulled her closer into his chest and Hermione blushed a rosy red. I rested my arm across her shoulders and she leant into me, suppressing a yawn.

"Come now, carina. We should leave. It's really late." I pointed out. She stood and linked her arm through mine, sending warmth through me. I walked her back to the Gryffindor commons, bowing theatrically and grinning.

"Thank you, young signorina, for your wonderful company," I kissed her hand before boldly pressing my lips to her cheek, where they lingered a moment longer than perhaps friends would do so normally, "you look stunning." I had to tell her. I departed and enjoyed the warm rush that was coursing through my body. As I changed and fell undignified onto my bed, my thoughts were quickly taken over by a certain charming Malfoy and our matchmaking madness.

**So there it is. The extremely long awaited Blaise POV chappie. (sorry! I know its my fault) I hope you liked it. And I will most definitely update as soon as I can, which should be quick, cause now I'm on summer holidays (YAY TWO MONTHS NO SCHOOL!). So, please, do me a HUGE favour, and click the blue link, just there, right underneath this, that says 'Review this Chapter'. THANK YOU! Love you guys. 3 **


End file.
